The Wondrous Relationship of Z and C
by Tunarh
Summary: UNDERGOING A MAJOR CLEANUP. ZC. Zach and Cammie falling in love with a happily ever after? Yeah right. Learn to expect the unexpected. OOC.
1. one

**I am no Ally Carter.**

* * *

**Cammie.**

The Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women is a boarding school. Unlike most boarding schools, Gallagher is a spy school, and I, Cammie Morgan, attend that school. Last time, in my sophomore year, the Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute for boys merged together in an exchange program. In this program, I met Zach Goode; a boy who was mysterious yet funny and still annoyed the crap out of me. Either way, I was attracted to him. A lot. I don't know what it is but there's this aura around him that makes me feel that way.

Anyway, back to the exchange program. In my sophomore year, the Blackthorne Boys came to Gallagher. Now that I'm in my Junior year, 15 Gallagher Girls from grades 9-12 will be going to Blackthorne and attend classes like they've done at our school. I, along with my three best friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey were the four juniors chosen.

"What if Zach doesn't like me anymore?" I asked my friends while I packed the 'good clothes' in my wardrobe. "What if he found someone else?" I asked again, in mock horror at the realisation that had just hit me. I was overreacting and I knew it. A girl had to be sure, though. Macey, Bex and Liz just rolled their eyes at me.

"Look Cammie, don't worry." Macey reassured me. "There's something about you that worries too much. You'll get premature wrinkles or something." I rolled my eyes at this. "Zach's crazy about you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, totally." Bex said in her thick, British accent. "Besides, who else could he fall for? He can't date anyone but spies and I'm pretty sure he hasn't met a spy he likes this soon. He cares enough to kiss you." Bex grinned and waggled her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Liz for another opinion. "Ok, fine. Look Cammie, if you really think Zach doesn't like you anymore, then why would he have spent all that time trying to catch your attention?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he wouldn't have ignored me for two weeks!" I burst. This totally wasn't me. I guess having a guy in your life isn't the best thing in the world. Zach just tampers with my mind. I wish I hadn't met him or Josh.

Josh. I hadn't thought of him in ages. He was so sweet and caring; he even bought toys for my non-existent cat Suzie. It was sad knowing that we couldn't possibly be together. But it was kind of funny watching him run a forklift through the wall and knocking Mr. Solomon out. The thought still bring tears of laughter to Bex's eyes.

Suddenly the loudspeaker blared. "Will Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry please report to the headmistress' office immediately?" With that, the loudspeaker turned off. Bex, Liz, Macey and I shot curious looks at each other. Bex gave me a 'do you know what's happening?' look, but I just shrugged, clueless as ever.

Ah, the joy of being the Headmistress' daughter. When we got there, we knocked on the door and opened it. Inside stood my mother, Solomon, Zach, Grant and Jonas.

"Excellent." someone said from behind the door. Dr. Steve. He apparently still uses the word excellent often. According to me, I think that excellence at Blackthorne Institute is probably graded in a very different scale than at Gallagher.

What are they doing here? "What's happening?" I asked, glancing around. Zach was smirking, Grant was grinning and Jonas looked…pained.

"About the exchange trip, you girls will be going there first with these boys through the jet provided by the CIA." My mother said, looking uncomfortable. "And since the attacks are getting closer to our school, I thought it would be best to transport everyone to Blackthorne." My mother explained. "And since you guys are so close and such, we've… decided that you seven can share a dorm room together." My jaw dropped to the floor. "Along with that, there's going to be an extra boy. His name is Rick Riker." I looked around and saw my friends' faces. They were identical to mine.

"Umm… not to burst your bubble or anything mum, but do we have to?" I said, recovering. I looked at Bex who looked like she was about to throw something and Liz who looked like she was about to throw up. Macey looked disinterested. The guys looked like they had just won the lottery.

"Yes." My mom said in a 'that's final' sort of tone. "You will be sharing a dorm and you better behave. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened and you will make Blackthorne and Gallagher History as the first co-ed dorm room. It would be an honour."

Then I saw Macey's face dawn on something. "Rick Riker? Now way am I sharing a room him." She yelled. I'm surprised Solomon was still silent.

"What, did he cheat on you or something?" Zach asked with honest curiosity. Macey shot him a dirty look.

"That's none of your business, Goode."

"Mom!" I whined, attempting to change the subject. "Why us?" I asked. "Isn't there a free room or something?" My mother just shook her head.

"It's either share the room with the boys or sleep on the floor in the hallway." My mom said.

"I'll take the floor…" I said slowly. Dr. Steve was grinning.

"You'll be in a very precarious position, Ms. Morgan. I doubt it'd be comfortable sleeping on the cold floor every night. In a _boys' _school, no less. My suggestions would be for you to take your mother up on the offer." Dr. Steve said.

"Yeah, and if you want to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, don't come pounding on our door." Zach said. I glared at him. "What? I'm just stating the obvious."

"How long will this be for?" I sighed. Sharing a room with four guys probably wasn't going to end well. Especially in terms of wardrobe space.

"Who knows?" My mother said. "A couple of weeks, months, even years." I tried to process the information in my head. Possibly years with those boys? Nope, not going to happen. I may be speaking in extremities here, but one of us was going to cop it if I had to spend that long with them.

"You girls better go pack everything you have because we might not be able to come back here again." Solomon said. "And boys, go with them. Meet me in the foyer in 20."

I didn't complain when we got out of the office. But when Zach came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders playfully, I couldn't help but feel a chill going down my spine. I looked over at Macey who proceeded to stick her tongue out at me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed Zach away.

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a smug smirk. When we got there, I just started throwing everything I owned from the dressers into the open suitcase.

I sensed someone nearby so I whirled around and saw Zach standing behind me with an amused expression on his face.

"Ever heard of personal space, Goode?"

"Those look nice," He said, gesturing towards my open suitcase where I had thrown a bunch of my underwear in carelessly. I blushed, flipping him off before turning away. Zach sighed, plopping down on my bed, grinning up at me.

"You're sick," I muttered, closing the top of my suitcase. His smile widened.

"Ah, young love." Grant sighed. Bex shot him a look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I know some pretty sweet passageways at my school. I could show you them," Zach winked at me.

"Don't get too confident there." I said, dragging my suitcase off the bed. He just smirked and walked over to Grant. I saw them discussing something and glanced at them suspiciously. Bex walked over to me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You two seem to be getting cosied up, I see." she winked. I sighed.

"He's annoying."

"But you like him," she countered.

I didn't have an answer to that.

As soon as she walked away, Zach approached me once more, grabbing the handle of my suitcase. "I'll take it," he said seriously.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Didn't think you were the type, Zach," I raised an eyebrow.

"I can be anything you want me to be, babe," he winked before walking out of the room with my suitcase rolling behind him.

I glanced around the room, where Bex and Grant had formed a team, attempting to zip Bex's suitcase shut. Jonas was sitting on the edge of my bed uncomfortably, watching as Liz fussed around with her textbooks. I noticed that one person was missing.

Where's Macey?" I asked them. They just shrugged. Then suddenly we heard a scream which sounded terribly like Macey's, followed by an ear-splitting crash.

* * *

**(AN: Ahahaha! I feel sorry for you guys for reading my work. It's so gay. Actually, I don't even know what to write next. Reviews please and I promise I'll update ASAP. Oh, and any suggestions? :D )**

* * *

**18/12/12: This is undergoing a MAJOR rewrite. I actually cannot believe that I wrote some of this stuff when I was thirteen. So, I apologise in advance if it's not to your prior liking.**


	2. two

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

I froze and sprinted in the general direction of where I'd heard Macey scream. When we reached the top of the staircase, I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight before my eyes. Macey was standing there dripping wet, looking like she was about to murder someone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the person she was about to murder. He was standing about 10 metres away from her. In his hands was an empty bucket. It seemed that Macey had pushed him into the wall, thereby crashing the grandfather clock. It lay in various different pieces next to him.

I studied the guy standing there. He was about Zach's age, with carelessly messed up golden brown hair (which had probably taken him half an hour this morning). He was… and there was no other way to describe him... hot. He had that rebel-guy look which was incredibly sexy. This guy might even reach Zach's level of hotness. Might.

Zach reappeared from wherever he'd been and came to stand next to me, suitcase-less. "That's Rick, the guy _we'll _be rooming with." I rolled my eyes at the obvious emphasis.

"Is he like... a rebel or something?" I asked, looking up at Zach. He smirked. I'm going to start counting his smirks from now on.

"Y could say that.." Zach said mischievously. "But you'll have to wait to find out." I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged. According to my internal clock, we only had 4 minutes to get back upstairs, finish packing (in Macey's case) and lug our suitcases back downstairs (mine had obviously been done).

"Macey!" I yelled. She looked up, surprised to find me there. "We need to go." It took a few seconds for Macey to realise what I was saying. Then she ran up the stairs, Rick following. I shot Zach a curious look, referring to the previous conversation. He just cocked an eyebrow and gestured for me to go before him. We set off back to my room, Macey and Rick following us silently.

Solomon glared at us as we appeared in the foyer. "You're late." He reprimanded, his eyes landing on me. "The jet is just about ready. Time to board." He said, gesturing towards the area off grass next to the barn, a disapproving expression on his face.

Upon seeing Solomon's expression, Rick muttered, "Thanks Macey. You just _had_to spend a whole minute just looking for your bag. Seriously, it's like, half empty. You could've just stuffed everything into your other suitcase and we could've been 30 seconds _early_" Macey ignored him, heading up the stairs first.

"Please behave yourself when you get there, Cammie. I don't want you to disappear into any secret passageways." My mom said, appearing next to me.

"Yeah, okay." I said, bowing my head in embarrassment. Zach shot a knowing look at me as Grant and Bex bickered about who was going to take the window seat.

"Don't worry, Ms. Morgan. She won't disappear if I'm around." he reassured her professionally. She nodded, shooting him a small smile.

Solomon cleared his throat and I snapped out of my reverie. "It's time to board the jet." He said. I looked around at my school; my home. The place I'd spent the past few years in. I was going to miss the place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some of the guys from the maintenance department loading our suitcases into the luggage compartment. I turned to give my mum a hug, assuring her that I'll be fine. Finally boarding the jet, I picked a window seat so I could have some distraction if the place became too boring. Macey took the seat behind me and I saw Rick slide in next to her. She turned away from him and looked out the window. I couldn't help but smile at his obvious attempts to get her attention. "So… I like your hair," he said nervously. Macey ignored him. I kind of felt sorry for the kid.

Someone slid in next to me, and I turned to find Zach smiling at me. "Look, Cammie," he began. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was out of line."

"It's okay," I whispered, leaning against his shoulder as we prepared for take-off. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Zach." I began in a flirtatious tone. His eyes snapped to me immediately. "You never really told me where Blackthorne is."

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked. 14 times he's smirked so far and I've only been with him for half an hour at most.

* * *

We were cruising comfortably in the air. The seatbelt light had turned off, so everyone was roaming around freely. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grant raiding the cupboards in the kitchen area before offering Bex a chocolate bar. Her eyes lit up as she accepted it and for the first time in my life, I saw Bex Baxter blush.

I turned to the window, watching the clouds go past us. It was sunset so the golden light made it more beautiful.

"That's a nice view." Zach observed, looking over my shoulder. The sky was getting darker already. Time really flies when you're in the sky. Maybe it's because you're actually flying.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked him. "It's already been an hour Zach smirked. Fifteen times.

"You'll have to be patient, Gallagher Girl. It's going to be just a little bit longer." He said. Behind me, Macey and Rick were arguing for the hundredth time in what little timeframe we'd had.

"Will you two please shut up?" I asked them loudly. The noise all stopped. Every single pair of eyes turned to me. "It's just, I have the world's worst headache and all this noise isn't helping me." I said.

"Ok, we'll all shut up." Grant said. "You two better stop bickering otherwise I'll pound the shit out of you, ok?" he asked. Bex nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I said. I laid my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, we were falling.

* * *

**(AN: How'd you like it? I tried :( I think it's so bad. I was bored so I decided to write something. It's so noob. ARGHH! Review if you like it ;) Oh and thanks for those awesome reviews! I love your work too!)**

* * *

**18/12/12: It's been edited. Sorry.**


	3. three

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

"What's happening?" I heard Jonas yell. I was just befuddled. How could this happen?

"All right, kids." The pilot roared. "Grab your parachutes and get ready to drop!" I heard everybody scrambling to get their gear and parachutes on.

"What about our stuff?" Macey yelled, adjusting the strap across her stomach.

"Forget it!" I yelled. I looked over at a shivering Liz who was struggling to get everything properly strapped on. I ran over and helped her put on her parachute. Bex appeared beside me and we both helped her get spy gear on.

"Come on Cammie!" Zach yelled. He pulled open the emergency exit door and all nine of us jumped out, one by one. Somehow, I was last. Then I heard a bang in the ground. Well, that was our jet. It was going to happen anyway, especially with a CIA jet.

"Everybody here?" The pilot asked. We all nodded, looking around. Macey was standing a good five metres away from Rick who was inching closer to her. I laughed.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked, approaching me cautiously. I grinned, leaning up to press my lips against his. We'd almost died. I guess it was as good a time as any for me to do that. He looked surprised.

"I'm fine," I smiled, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

We stood around for a bit, chatting as the pilot tried to reach someone who could help us. I watched as he approached us carefully, flitting his eyes to each of us as if accusing us of the jet being ruined.

"I have some transportation coming to pick us up but we need to stay put. I'm sure you could do that?" The pilot asked. We all nodded our heads. "Well, then carry on with what you guys were doing…" he trailed off and walked away. We all started laughing.

I pulled away from Zach and went to stand next to Bex and Macey who were engaged in what seemed like a very intriguing conversation.

"-I have no idea what could've caused to jet to go down like that," Bex said seriously. Macey shrugged.

"Maybe the pilot's actually some crazy madman." I grinned.

Macey raised her eyebrows at me. "What happened to Zach?" she asked playfully. I blushed.

"What happened to Rick?" I retorted, grinning when her face contorted with rage.

"He won't stop bothering me," she muttered, examining her nails.

"Seems like he's hitting on you." Liz said, joining the conversation. Macey rolled her eyes and I laughed. Suddenly, Zach came over, followed by Grant, Jonas, and last of all, Rick. I glanced up at a weird object in the sky, watching as it headed towards a clearing not far from us. Looking around curiously, we headed towards the vehicle. It was black and sleek and had the words CIA engraved on its side. I looked up at Zach who just shrugged. The pilot hurried over to us.

"All right, everybody on board." He said in a very official tone. We all hurried onto the helicopter and we set off for Blackthorne. "Ok, everybody, we'll all be heading off to the school now. Seems like it's the best place." We all nodded.

I sat next to Zach who was dozing off. It was about midnight now and very dark. I leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Gallagher Girl." He said, shaking me. "We're here." I opened my eyes, surprised that we had landed.

"Oh." I said. I stood up and sat back down almost immediately. "Whoa, head rush." I muttered. Zach chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me to face a beautiful mansion.

It was smaller than Gallagher, as I'd predicted, but it was very modern. The windows were tinted, to block out the sun, and there were green hedges and gardens surrounding it. When I we stepped through the doors, we reached a foyer almost exactly like Gallagher's except that it had pictures of Blackthorne's past headmasters and headmistress'. I was completely dumbfounded. I knew our schools were old but Zach's were completely _ancient_. I mean, look at all the pictures. There were even some nailed onto the ceiling for crying out loud! And compared to our building, his building was modern…

I sensed Zach looking at me intently. I looked up and he smirked. "Cool, hey?" he asked.

"Or creepy," I said. He laughed at me but he never took his eyes off my face. I stared back at him. We were still standing in the foyer, with Bex and Grant nearby and Liz and Jonas staring at a picture of Joseph Blackthorne, the founder of the school. Macey and Rick, surprisingly, were standing close together, talking intently on something.

Ignoring the others, he leaned down to kiss me.

Around us, I heard throat clearings and giggling. Then we realised where we were. We broke apart and I blushed; Zach just held my waist and we turned toward the others who studied us, amused.

I looked up at Zach and smiled. He grinned down at me and pecked me on the cheek. "C'mon, I want to show you something," he said, leading me towards a hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked down at me and laughed.

"I though you would've guessed. Seeing as you find a new one of these every week." He said with humour in his eyes. I laughed.

"You're leading me to one of your secret passageways?" I asked him and he nodded, all serious now. We walked down that hallway, turned left and stopped in front of a stretch of blank wall. I stared at it quizzically. Zach touched a spot in the centre of the wall and it opened up, to reveal a room with a bunch of squishy cushions with a fire in the far wall.

"Wow." I said, with wonder. Gallagher didn't have one of these.

"You like it?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned and led me inside. "I knew you would. And there's a plus too." He said and paused, smirking at me. "It's nice and private too." The stretch of wall behind us closed, sealing us in.

* * *

**(A/N: Btw, the next chapter's going to be an M so those of you who don't want to read it, I'm putting it in italics. I was also nice this time. This took me a while to write.)**

* * *

**18/12/12: Edited.**


	4. Making Love?

**(AN: Hahas. I got this chapter up today! yayy! I didn't think I would be bothered to write this chapter and upload the next day. But I did! Yayy! R&R for uploading so soon! I think this is M. I don't know...****)**

~C3Z~

I rolled my eyes; boys and their hormones. I walked over to one of the armchairs, trying to act flirtatious for once. I rocked my hips from side to side and sat down. I heard him moan quietly. I gave him a small smile and he walked over and sat down in the armchair next to me. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. I laughed when I felt his bulge growing underneath me. I rolled my hips, grinding him.

He groaned and kissed me fiercely. I kissed him back with as much intensity and grinded him again. He groaned again and wrapped his arms around my waist, travelling upwards inside my singlet to the bra clasp. My hands travelled down his chest, to his stomach and felt a perfect set of 6-pack abs. I moaned and my hands travelled further down to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it off him with one swift motion.

His hands unclasped my bra in the same second and I pulled it off. My hands travelled further down to his growing bulge. I gripped it tightly with one hand and gave a small squeeze. He moaned once more and his hands quickly unbuttoned my blouse and threw it on the floor. I was toying with his button and I quickly unbuttoned it. We broke apart from our kissing and gasped for air. He looked at me and smiled swiftly.

"You wanna do this?" he asked. "Now?" all I could do was nod. He smiled and his face came down on one of my nipples. He was sucking, licking, biting it and all I could do was moan. I unzipped his fly and he stood up, holding me, with my legs wrapped around his waist. He shrugged his jeans off and sat back down again. I looked down at his nearly full erection and smiled. He was _really_ turned on.

He laughed and played with the elastic on my skirt. I took it off and began kissing him fiercely again.

"You are too, too sexy." He said, with humour in his voice. I laughed.

"Does that mean that you don't want me anymore?" I asked, teasingly, He just laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"I will _always _want you, no matter what. You're too hot for anybody to _not_ want." He said. I laughed and I wound my fingers in his hair. It was so soft, like feathers and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You really want to do this?" he asked. I sighed. Losing my virginity to this boy was almost comical. I mean; was there any other boy in the world that I would want more than him? "What?" he whispered.

"I want to do this, now, here with you." I said quietly. "There is no other boy in the world that I love more than I love you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"What about Jimmy?" he asked teasingly. I just shook my head and laughed. He seriously _was_ jealous of my ex-relationship with Josh. He even calls Josh, Jimmy. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you seriously want to discuss this now?" I asked him. "I'm beginning to not feel in the mood anymore." I said. I was annoyed now. I guess my mood had lifted.

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to know if you still have feelings for the guy. I mean, how could I make love with you with that on my mind?" Zach said, apologising. I just sighed and climbed off him. I was definitely _not_ in the mood now. I looked at him as I started to put my clothes back on and he looked hurt. As in _really_ hurt. I sighed again, regretfully, and left the room. I knew this was going to end up as some teasing game or something but I have to stick to my cover. The girl who was pissed at Zach because he mentioned her ex just as they were about to have sex.

I heard silence behind me. He wasn't following me. Now _that's_ a surprise. I remembered back to the days at Gallagher where he would trail behind me when I was visiting my secret passageways. I laughed silently at this and then realised that I didn't know where my room was.

I picked up my phone, surprised to see it working and rung Bex who picked up on the first ring. She sounded breathless. I guess I know what she and Grant were doing right now. My day was ruined, and all because of something Zach mentioned at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Umm… Bex?" I asked. "What's our room number?"

"Wait, aren't you with Zach? He should know the room number." She said.

I just shrugged. Then, remembering that she couldn't see me, I said, "Well, I kind of left him."

"Oh," she said. "Umm…room 103. But I probably should advise you to not go in there right now…I left with Grant because Rick and Macey were throwing very, _very_ hard objects at each other."

I laughed and we both shared a quick goodbye. Well, no point in going to the room now. But seeing Macey and Rick's relationship unfold was kind of funny. Hmm…I should ask her what they were doing before when they were staring at that painting.

I headed off in the direction of the library. Zach had pointed this out before when we were walking to that room. I sighed again and wandered into those towering shelves of books. I headed over to a secluded corner and picked up a book. It was called 'Next Summer by Hailey Abbott.' I laughed. I can't believe that they would have such a romance book at a boy's school.

I curled up in one of the armchairs and started to read. When I got up to the part where George saw Beth cheating on him with Adam, my heart broke and I started crying. It was really dark now, and I was really hungry. That didn't bother me though and I kept on reading until I was falling asleep. I curled myself into a more comfortable position and fell asleep, right there in the library. '

When I woke up in the morning, I stared dazedly around. Suddenly, last night's memories flooded back into me and I realised I was still inside the library. I was surprised nobody had found me yet. I wandered off in the direction of the dining hall and made my way over to my friends. It seems like the rest of the Gallagher student body was there already. I was slightly embarrassed at first, seeing as I was still in yesterday's clothes, but I shrugged it off when my friends all looked at me sympathetically. Bex covered my hand with hers and said, "Zach told us what happened last night. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," I replied. "I'm fine." She didn't look convinced and shook her head.

"Come on; let's have some fun this afternoon. I asked Dr. Steve if we could go to the town nearby to shop and he said ok." She said. Macey nodded happily. Say town and shopping in one sentence and Macey would agree in an instance.

"Ok, fine." I sighed exasperatedly. I wonder why I was sighing so much. Seems like the answer is 'Zach'.

"Yeah, but if you want a new change of clothes, then you have to do some serious scrummaging. Zach locked us out of the room. We had to sleep on the floor in the hallway last night," Grant said. He looked moody. I just noticed that everybody was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." I said. "It'll be good for me, and you guys can shower and change too." I walked off and up to room 103. Once I got to the door, I hesitated. When nobody answered, I got impatient and picked the lock. I wonder why Bex didn't try this before.

When the door opened, my jaw fell to the floor. Zach was inside, kissing some other blonde I couldn't quite make out. He looked up, realising I was there and pulled away from the slut with so much force that he knocked her to the ground. I backed away, shaking my head when Zach moved towards me.

"Cammie…" he said quietly. The blonde had picked herself up off the floor by now but her face was covered with her hair. She was staring at Zach. Then she looked at me and gasped. I ran out of the room, down multiple hallways that I didn't know. I heard Zach chasing after me and ran harder. Soon enough, I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and came to a stop, almost slamming into Liz.

"Cammie! What's wrong?" she asked frantically, seeing that I was on the verge of tears. "What did Zach do to you?" I just shook my head and broke down, sliding onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Liz bent down and patted my back.

I heard her distinctly take out her cell phone and call someone, muttering words so low that I couldn't hear them. Then she went back to comforting me again. It was so great to have friends, eh?

Bex came soon after, with Grant, Jonas, Macey and Rick. Bex ran over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. Then, realising the look on my face, she answered her own question. "Zach." She muttered. I nodded.

"Fuck him." Grant muttered. I laughed nervously at the expression on his face. It looked murderous. He stalked off in the direction of our room but Bex, Macey and Jonas held him back. He struggled and kicked but their combined strength was too much for him and he soon gave up. "WHAT?!" he roared.

"You can't just stalk off to our room and bash the guy up!" Bex said. "You might kill him."

"I don't care if I kill him! He cheated on one of my friends and I'm never going to forgive him!" he yelled.

"He's your friend too!" Bex screamed, frantically trying to hold him down.

"Well, I officially disown him. FOREVER!" I laughed and he stared at me.

"Well, it's hard to believe that you'll disown him; seeing as you're his best friend and all that." I said. He looked at me like I was dumb or something.

"You serious?" he asked. "I mean, you don't want me to bash him up?" he looked Bex, Macey, Rick, and Jonas who was staring at me. Liz was looking at Macey and Rick.

"Yeah; as much as I want him out of my life now, I care about you and don't want you to get expelled or anything. I want you to continue your lives as they were before. Keep talking to Zach and don't try to beat him up or anything. Ok?" I asked, addressing them all. Grant in particular.

"Yeah, okay." Grant said. The others nodded grimly. I put on my best smile and picked myself up off the floor.

"I'm going to Dr. Steve to ask for another room. I can't stand to be in the same room as Zach. I'll just move my bed to Courtney's room or something." I said. "Sorry, guys." I smiled apologetically at Bex, Macey and Liz who just looked at me with understanding in their eyes. "You go to town. I'll go ask permission from Dr. Steve." They nodded and all walked out to their room, leaving me behind.

I walked off in the direction of Dr. Steve's office, thinking about how my life could change in just one day. Life as a spy was hard, but life with romance is even more difficult.

When I got to Dr. Steve's office, I hesitated, not knowing how to ask this. I knocked three times on the door and waited. Then, a split second later, the door opened revealing Dr. Steve, and … Zach.

**(Hahas. Sorry for the cliffy but I don't know what to write next. LOLS. Any ideas? O_o)**


	5. Choosing Paths

**Disclaimer: I'm not as cool as Ally Carter. She's awesome ;)**

Ha-ha. Just when I want to avoid Zach, I come face to face with him in the headmaster's office. And guess what? He was with that bimbo blonde. And you know what else? They were sitting side by side, holding hands. Great…

I looked at the blonde and then realised who she was. It was…

Tina.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I saw Zach stand up from the couch and let go of her. She grasped his hand but he shrugged her off, looking at me with a pained expression; but I was already backing away. Dr. Steve was calling after me but I ignored him, running as far and as fast as I can from the scene.

I ran until I was out of breath, stopping for a few seconds and then slipping into a bathroom reserved for teachers. There I sat on the floor of a stall and cried my eyes out. I distinctly heard the door open but I didn't care who it was. So long as they didn't speak.

I heard that person sit outside the door of the stall, back to the wall, like I was. It was like we were sitting side by side; just a door was in the way. I breathed in a familiar, musky scent and I realised who it was…Zach.

With that, I started crying again, the tears overflowing on my face. I put my head in my hands. How could this have happened to me? In just one day, one morning. It was too much for me. Especially having _him_ nearby. I stood up, deciding to risk it, and then stepped out of the stall.

When I walked out, I didn't look down. I just strutted past him like he wasn't there. I heard soft gasps and looked at him. Bad choice. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. I instantly felt a stab of pain in my chest. When he looked up and saw me staring at him, his eyes filled with hurt. I felt like seeing this scene was too much and looked away. I couldn't even wash my face or dry my tears. I just had to get out of there.

"Cammie…" he whispered softly. I just shook my head and strutted to the door, ignoring his presence. I ran into the next hallway and let out a breath of relief. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My friends weren't there, and I was having a major breakdown. I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist but I shrugged them off. I had a feeling I knew who they belonged to.

I turned around to face Zach and regretted it at once. His features were like those before and if I couldn't handle it then, I couldn't handle it now. I put on a stony expression and kept eye contact with him.

**Zach POV.**

I looked at her guiltily. I hadn't meant to hurt her. But looking at her face now, I felt like I had been sent to my own, personal hell. He features were still striking, but it was covered my tears and her expression was so cold, it made me feel like I could never do anything to make it up to her. I looked at her eyes and saw the pain and hurt engraved in them.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was so cold and angry. I felt like the past memories we've had had never actually happened. It felt like she had erased them entirely from her system and the only ones she had left were the ones she had of me cheating on her. "If you don't have anything good to say, then stay out of my life. I don't want to hear from you, talk to you, or even _look_ at you anymore, Zachary Goode. I want you out. And don't bother coming back in." Each word stabbed my heart a dozen times. It felt like my heart wasn't attached to my body anymore.

"Cammie…"I whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I never meant any of it. Nothing can compare to the feeling I have towards. Nothing happened that day. Tina was just a stand – in. No one had ever made me feel this way before. Please, please, forgive me."

She looked at me like I was crazy, though I did see some of that hurt expression return. It vanished just as quickly as it had come and her features returned to the cold, menacing gaze. I coward under it.

"You've lost my trust. You want to lose my respect too?" she asked. Again, the words stung me. I looked down. She was right. I've lost her trust already; I don't want to lose her respect too.

"Okay…" I said softly. "It's just…I feel so guilty for doing that to you. I didn't mean any of it. Please, if you can ever forgive me again, tell me what to do." I looked up, surprised that she was crying. I reached up slowly, hesitating halfway to her face, but continued on to wipe the tear away. The tears flowed out even more quickly now and she collapsed into my hands.

I ran my hands through her hair, mumbling soothing words. Holding her here, in my arms, felt so right. I knew it...she and I were made for each other. My hands enclosed her so perfectly, like I was just built for her. She moaned and looked up at me, he face streaked with tears. I looked down at her admiringly and leaned my face closer to her. Her scent empowered me, drove me closer to her. Our faces were so close now, our faces almost touching. Her lips parted and I smirked down at her.

She leaned up and closed the distance between us. When our lips connected, I swear my legs felt like jelly, my head inflated with the blissfulness and awesomeness of the kiss. It was filled with so much passion that, unlike the tree fire setting kiss we had before, this kiss could burn down the whole world.

I sighed as she pulled away. Way to end the kiss, Cammie. She backed away from me, shaking her head as she went. I held out my hands for her but she just bit her lip and turned away.

"Cammie…" I whispered. The tears started falling again and she bolted. I ran after her, this time catching up with her and grabbed her arm. She struggled against my grip but that only made me hold on to her tighter. I looked at her face. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. A sharp jab in my chest followed that. _I _was the cause for all her pain. I'm so dumb! I knew I shouldn't have cheated on her, but she left me. She left me because I mentioned her ex. I was the idiot here. She had all the reason to be mad at me now.

"Please, Zach," she whimpered. I just held onto her tighter and tears started streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't help it. I was about to lose the girl I've truly loved, the only girl who would own my heart.

Bex, Liz, Macey, Rick and Grant arrived just then, with Jonas trailing behind. They all froze at the scene before them, me holding Cammie's elbow and tears streaking down both of our faces.

The way Grant looked at me was pure torture. I knew he was mad at me for cheating on Cammie, but the expression on his face now was a fiery torture. I knew he was going to kill me anytime now and I knew I deserved this. Death was better than knowing I had caused Cammie pain.

**Bex** **POV**

I grabbed Grant's hand and lightly squeezed it. I had seen the expression on his face and knew he was struggling to resist killing Zach right then and there. He looked down at me and relaxed, his expression turning calm. He looked back up at the scene but averted his eyes from Zach, fixing his gaze on Cammie who was now collapsing onto the floor.

I ran to her, pushing Zach out of the way and kneeling down beside her. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. I looked up and saw Grant arguing with Zach. Rick and Jonas were nearby, ready to stop grant from killing Zach.

I looked at Liz and Macey who were looking at Cammie with wide eyes. Macey kneeled beside me and held Cammie in her arms, cradling her, while Liz produced at tissue out of her pocket. I looked back at Cammie and winced. Seeing my best friend like this was the worst possible feeling you would ever have.

Cammie sniffled and struggled to get up in Macey's arms. I held out my hand and guided her into a sitting position. She looked at me gratefully and smiled. I just nodded and stood up, dragging Cammie with me.

"We're going to settle this. Now. If you two don't make up your mind about each other, then your feelings will never be the same again. This will haunt you for the rest of your lives. You have to choose now. It's either be with him and be miserable, or leave him, and find a new love that will make you happier than you'll ever be." I said grimly. I didn't want my friend to have to choose like this, but it was the right thing to do. And I was hungry,

"Bex…" she whispered. "Can't I just have some time to think about this? I mean, I don't have to choose now, do I?" I shook my head and motioned her towards Zach who was leaning against the wall, his face pained. Obviously, he had heard our conversation.

She pondered for a minute, and then walked over to Zach carefully. I saw her look back at me with tears in her eyes. Seriously, how much water does this girl have in her system? She's been crying for like, 47 hours in just 2 days. And I don't think she ate anything at lunch either. I just sighed and walked over to where Liz was standing with Macey and joined them, my eyes on Zach and Cammie.

**Zach POV**

She walked over to me with tears in her eyes. I sighed. I couldn't make out which path she'd choose but I braced myself for the worst. Once she got to me, she eyed me carefully with pain and hurt etched on her face.

"Zach…" she whispered solemnly. "I know you heard what Bex said to me before and I've figured out which path I want to go on…" I nodded and stared into her unique dusty brown eyes. "And I'm going to choose the path…" I tensed, waiting for the worst "without you." My heart broke. Tears formed in my eyes and she looked away from my, biting her lip.

Of course she would choose this path. It was the best one for her and I really truly accept that. I nodded, knowing she could see me, and walked away, to a life without Cammie.

**Cammie POV**

I walked back to my friends, glancing at Zach's retreating back. I whimpered and strutted towards Bex, Liz and Macey, feeling lighter than ever.

**(AN: I have a feeling I would get a lot of hate reviews from people. :S Oh wells, I'll read them anyway. R&R please. :D Sorry for the readers I've offended with the whole 'gay' thing. I'm just used to using the words for dumb.)**


	6. Shooting

**(AN: *cough cough* I don't like this chapter *cough cough*. But I felt it was relevant. Oh wells. R&R please, and enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything. She's cool ;)**

~C3Z~

**Cammie POV**

When I reached my friends, Grant raised an eyebrow questioningly but I just shrugged. Seems like he didn't know what was going on. "Are you okay, Cammie?" Macey asked. I nodded, not wanting to be asked if I was ok. They understood the look in my eyes and turned to talk amongst themselves. I walked back to the room with the girls and showered, changed and walked down to dinner in the dining hall.

I was enjoying myself when Zach walked in, looking miserable. He glance our way and took a seat next to a Blackthorne boy I didn't recognise. I felt a sharp jab in my chest but it cleared off. I looked back to my friends, joining in their conversation about going into town sometime.

A few Zach-free weeks later, the guys agreed they had to go and have a dinner somewhere in town. I looked at them questioningly and they laughed. We still had _no_ idea where we were. Hmm… trees; not much, cars; I have no idea, and then gave up, shrugging. Then I looked out the window in the distance and saw the flashing lights. Could it be? No, it couldn't.

"Las Vegas." Jonas said, striding up to me with Liz by his side. I looked at him in awe but he just shrugged like it was nothing. "I like Roseville better. It was nice and quiet, unlike this place. I kind of wish that I was back in Virginia." He said softly. Liz rubbed his arm affectionately.

"I like Las Vegas." Grant said, grinning. I laughed as Bex slapped him and turned away from the window, walking down the hallway. I heard my friends follow me and we all headed to our room where we all showered and changed. I could tell Macey was jumping up and down, happy to finally be able to shower. Zach was nowhere to be found, but who cares about him?

We all filed out of the school, stopping by the gates to sign out of the school. Apparently, you had to scan yourself before taking off somewhere. Jonas had said the scanner put some sort of tracker in our eyes so we could be found if we were in trouble. We all put comms in (just in case) and headed off to town.

Luckily, Blackthorne was only a few streets away from the city so we got there in no time. We were laughing and joking the hallway there, and Macey kept to my side the whole way there. Without Zach in my life, I felt so carefree, like I could be the girl that could wear whatever she wanted, laugh as much as she wanted, and talk as much as she wanted. I didn't have to trouble myself with impressing some guy. I felt real and alive.

When we finally approached a restaurant of Grant's liking, we were all starving. Grant had simultaneously led us _through every single street possible_ until he had found this place. Honestly, I can see why he chose this place. It was huge; even bigger than Blackthorne. We all walked in and glanced around, well aside from Grant who was grinning like mad.

"Whoa, Grant. How'd you know this place? I don't remember you leading us here." Rick said a bit awed. He just laughed and shrugged, but through his laugh, I could hear nervousness. Hmm… what was he planning?

"Do you want to tell us something?" I asked him.

"No." he said a little too quickly. I eyed him suspiciously and he gave up, slouching. "My parents owned this place. But when they were killed on a mission, I took over. It's mine now." He said. I felt remorse for him and looked at Bex who ran over and hugged him. "But on the bright side, we get to eat for free." He said through Bex's hair. We all laughed and filed into a _huge_ dining room, where crowds of people were seated, enjoying a happy meal.

Grant led us into a private room somewhere in the corner, away from the rest of the dining people. When we entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the person sitting at the end of the table, near the corner. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. This guy was… there was no other word for it… hot.

The guy looked up and grinned at me. I looked up at Grant who just flashed me a smile. Ok… he was setting me up with another guy when I had barely gotten over Zach. Bex looked at me cautiously like I was going to break down again. Then I finally realised I had tears in my eyes now. I wiped them off with the back of my sleeve and recovered, smiling at my friends.

We all sat down, me next to mystery boy, Bex on my other side and Macey on the other side of mystery boy. Grant sat next to Bex, with Liz and Jonas next to him. Rick sat next to Macey who leaned away with disgust. I laughed and heard a chuckle beside me. I looked up at mystery boy and got lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, my name's Jimmy. What's yours?" he asked me. Jimmy, Jimmy, where had I heard that from before? Oh yeah. _He _had called Josh, Jimmy. Seems like he called every guy he was jealous of after this guy. Go figure.

"Umm… Cammie. Do I know you?" I asked him. He just laughed and looked down at his plate.

"I think so. Don't I remind you of someone?" he asked. I fact, he did remind me of someone. Zach. Even thinking his name hurt. Oh well, the faster this is over, the more I could move on. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Do I remind you of Zach Goode?" he asked me. I looked up, startled. He knew Zach. Everyone at the table stopped talking at the mention of my ex.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I asked. He just grinned, looking at everyone around the room before looking back at me again.

"Sure I do. He's my cousin." He said carelessly, like this didn't matter at all. "And I have a feeling he really hates me." I looked around the table to find my friends looking at me, wide eyed. I glared at Grant who was beginning to look really guilty now.

"You are?" I asked him. He nodded and shrugged. Ahh, the carefree and careless. Just like the guy I had just dumped. No wonder why I was beginning to hate this Jimmy guy a lot now. I just looked away and stood up, excusing myself. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around to face 3 guys dressed in black, looking fierce. Or at least _trying _to.

"Macey, Bex, Grant. We have three guys tailing me." I said into the comms. I waited impatiently for my answer, while the three men stopped in their tracks and hesitated, looking at each other as if one of them would give order.

"On it." I heard Bex mutter. I sighed and one of the guys lunged at me. I kicked him in the face and then slapped a napotine patch in his forehead. The other two lunged at me and I both took them down, doing a series of flips and turns while at it. I slapped patches on both of them and dragged them into a closet and locked them in.

From the series of grunts and hisses in my ear, I could tell that the rest of them had found the rest of the guys. I smiled to myself and ran back to the room where my friends were fighting. When I got there, I saw a _huge_ group of those men advancing on my friends. We were outnumbered. And badly too. I crept up behind them and hit one on the head with a chair.

The rest of them turned around. Seriously, how _dumb_ were these guys. Taking their chance, Macey, Bex, Rick and Grant attacked the guys closest to them. I joined in the Fray, ushering Liz and Jonas to the side. They watched. Fearful for our lives. I threw my phone at Jonas who caught it with ease.

"Call the CIA or the school. We need backup. I think there are more of them coming." I yelled, punching a guy in the face. He groaned and I slapped a patch on him. We had gotten most of the guys now and unconscious bodies littered the floor. I was fighting by myself in a corner and my friends were all scattered here and there, each fighting their own guy. Liz and Jonas had magically gotten a laptop out of nowhere and were hacking into the CIA's files, trying to find out more about the guys.

When we had about 10 left, I knocked the guy fighting me unconscious and felt a gun being held to my neck. I froze as the gun was loaded and another set of arms tied my arms and legs up. I just didn't know what to do. I knew you were supposed to react as fast as you can and try to knock the gunmen out but I just couldn't. I didn't know why.

Everybody froze and my friends each got captured by the guards they were fighting. They were eyeing the person behind me, sizing him up. I whimpered, feeling like I was weak; a feeling spies should never have.

"Everybody freeze!" A voice yelled from beside the doorway. I stiffened at the sound and glanced at the door. The gun moved from my neck up to my temple and stayed there, pressing against my skin. A quicker death.

I looked towards the door and saw a boy standing there, a whole team of Blackthorne boys behind him. Zach. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Ah, the perfect reunion. Me being hold captive and on the brink of death with Zach attempting to stop it. That was really likely. Guns were pulled by every single one of the guys holding my friend and each one of them held the gun to their victim's temple.

"Make a move," a gruff voice from behind me spoke "and they all die." I looked at Zach and saw the hurt and pain inside his eyes. I had hurt his so much, caused him so much pain, and yet he still turns up to save me. Unfortunately, I don't think this time, he would be able to.

The guy behind me grabbed me tighter and led me to where my friends were. I looked at each one of them for what seemed to be the last time. I turned back to Zach and locked eyes with him. I saw fear flash through him and I stiffened. Zach Goode was never scared. What was happening here?

Zach pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man's chest. I shook my head but he ignored me. "Let go of her." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. His eyes flashed with rage and he pulled the trigger. I whimpered as the shot rang through the air, but it did not come from him. Zach fell to the ground and I looked at the person behind him, holding a gun with an evil smirk on his face. Jimmy.

"I've always wanted to do that, _cousin_." He sneered the last word and I glared at him. Suddenly, the lights started flickering, and a team of armed operatives burst into the scene.

**(AN: Sorry! *Dodges punch*. Didn't mean to put that in. I just felt like something dramatic would happen and the story just unfolded by itself. Reviews please! And I don't care if they're hate ones either. :S)**


	7. Trick

**(AN: Hey guys. Thank me for updating so soon. If you don't review, I'll kill you with my superspy skills. LOLS. Dw. I won't :). I need more than 65 reviews before I update again. R&R please.)**

**~C3Z~**

**Cammie POV**

I froze as the shot rang through the air. The silence seemed to take forever until somebody reacted. Bex screamed and the rest of the Blackthorne student body lunged towards Jimmy, who was smirking like mad. Somehow, I got all my strength back and elbowed the guy holding me in the stomach.

He grunted in pain and released me, dropping the gun. My friends and I were all free now and they attacked. I ran towards Zach, tears streaking my face as his unconscious form laid on the ground before me. There were a few students attempting to stop the flow of blood and I shoved them out of the way, kneeling down beside Zach.

"Somebody call 911!" a girl yelled. I recognised her as Courtney, and I briefly saw Eva whipping out her cell. I turned back to Zach and held the cloth tighter to his chest. My hands were glistening with Zach's blood and I sobbed harder, kissing his forehead.

Hearing the sirens outside, I got up from the floor and dragged Zach's form out of the room. Grant and Bex locked it so the cops wouldn't come barging through the door and find the floor littered with terrorists.

The paramedics took Zach from me and pulled him onto a stretcher. I followed them out of the hall and into the waiting ambulance. I held his hand the whole time, even when they strapped him into the oxygen machine and life support. I felt his pulse grow stronger and breathed a sigh of relief.

When we got to the nearest hospital, I snapped at them to hurry up. I would've gotten here way faster than them if they had let me drive. I stepped out of the ambulance to see a group of my friends next to a sleek, red Ferrari. I raised my eyebrows at the sight of the stolen car and Rick just shrugged.

I watched the stretcher being pulled into the emergency doors until I couldn't see Zach. I walked over to where Jonas was sitting next to a shaking Liz and put my arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm and smirking at Macey who was leaning against Rick. She glared at me and Bex laughed.

"What's so funny?" I heard Grant ask. That guy was so dim, I probably could take him blindfolded, with my arms and legs secured in metal bars.

"Macey." Bex laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jonas who was tapping away on his computer.

"Hey, did you find anything about them?" I asked him. He shook his head regretfully. How could they not have found out who they were? Seriously, the CIA kept track of every single secret society in the whole world.

Unless they were new.

I shivered at the thought and pondered the thought. If they were new, then the CIA wouldn't have known about them. What of there were other groups of rouge spies around, just waiting to be discovered? The entire world was at risk now and it was up to the spies to stop that.

"Hey Jonas." I said slowly. He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. The others looked up too. "What if they're new?" they others gasped in shock. How could we not have known this? Grant motioned us towards the waiting room where it was more lit and relatively warmer.

We sat down in the brightly lit room and I got lost in my own thoughts. Macey didn't even grab the Vogue on the table but just leaned against Rick again. Their relationship was too confusing to me. So was mine. I didn't know if I still had feelings for Zach.

It was all too confusing right now. Who were those guys and what did they want from us? And who were they anyway? I couldn't possibly think about Zach right now. Other than the fact that he's half dead. But screw that. I don't care anymore. I've taken him to the hospital to be treated. I'm not wanted here anymore.

I stood up and my friend's eyes snapped to me. They looked at me questioningly when I walked over to Grant and took the keys out of his pocket. Seems like the car wasn't exactly stolen. It was borrowed. Like that made any difference.

"You guys should stay here until he wakes up. I need to go and get a debriefing." I said lamely. Macey, Liz and Bex all stood up and followed me to the Ferrari and I went over to the driver's side. Bex was sitting next to me in the front and she shot me a worried glance.

"Are you alright, Cammie? You seem out of it." She asked and I nodded.

"You know its okay to like Zach again, don't you?" Macey asked me from the backseat.

"I don't care what you guys say but getting back with Zach right now will just mess up my life even more. People tried to _kill _us." I shouted. Macey stayed silent and I started up the car. Way to go, Cammie. You made your friends hate you now. As if you haven't got enough to worry about now.

"You know, it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up. You need to let them out. If you still have feelings for Zach, admit them to him and your life may as well be happier." Liz whispered. I ignored her and sped through a red light. Bex looked at me like I was a madwoman.

"I don't care about Zach anymore. The only reason why I went with Zach in the first place was because he was bleeding so much and I wanted to see if he was going to be okay. He's like a brother to us, you guys. Like you are sisters to me." I said, my voice breaking in the most random places.

"It's not like that. They are our brother school, true, but they don't share the same relationship to us like we share between us." Macey said. "They're just friends to us though they might seem like brothers. If we were sisters to them, then you shouldn't have been with Zach before, Bex shouldn't be with Grant, Liz shouldn't be with Jonas and I shouldn't be with Rick."

"You're with Rick now?" I asked her, though it was the most obvious question. She nodded then grinned. I had a feeling like there were going to be heaps of dramas in my life right now. "What? No more broken vases of flowers on your head?" I snickered. She scowled at me.

"It was an accident. He didn't notice me and I walked right into him. It's nothing serious." She said. The rest of us cracked up. Macey glared and we laughed even harder. Hard enough for me to lose control of the wheel and almost hit a pole on the sidewalk.

"Whoa, watch it!" Bex said through a fit of giggles. We were on the road to Blackthorne by now and I concentrated this time, careful not to hit anything. When we reached the gates, I saw an older version of bubblegum guard check my ID. He scanned my eyes with this gun thing and opened the gates for us to drive through.

We were back to our serious spy selves now when we walked through the main doors of Blackthorne. We all let out a sigh of relief when we found out that Blackthorne hadn't been attacked. Yet.

We all bolted to Dr. Steve's door, finding our way through Liz's Bluetooth tracking device. We knocked on the door and when Dr. Steve responded, we burst our way in, freezing just before we hit anybody. They room was full on packed. There was hardly any more legroom to move.

"Whoa." Bex said, almost falling into a pit of 7th graders. "What's happening?" she asked. I just shrugged and turned to Dr. Steve for an explanation. He raised his eyebrows as if I should know. I did. It was about the attack.

"You know what happened." I said nonchalantly. He just stared at me for a long time and his face paled. I looked down, and saw nothing wrong with me. I looked back up at him and shot him a questioning look.

"Zach…" he whispered. I checked behind me and saw Grant holding Zach's limp body in his hands, tears pouring down his face. The blood drained from everybody's faces. I looked at Zach. He was covered in blood and looked like he had the life knocked out of him. Which was probably what had happened.

I walked over to them, and Grant set him on the floor. I saw him smirk slightly but it vanished before I could check.

My fingers ran over him, checking for a pulse. There was one, and it was strong too. What was happening here? He had a good pulse, his breathing was a bit ragged but otherwise, fine, but he was unconscious and looked like a ghost who was killed twice then run over by a truck.

I turned around and saw everybody grinning. I glared at them and the smiles slid off their face. Some of them were obviously holding in their laughter. I got up from Zach's side and walked over to Grant.

"I know he's fine. Don't _ever _pull that trick on me again." I sneered. He paled and stared at Zach, back at me, and then at Zach again, obviously trying to send me some sort of message. I ignored this, and walked away, over to Zach who was grinning from his 'slumber'. He opened his eyes, saw my face, and grinned at me. I kicked him 'there' and walked away, leaving him rolling on the floor, groaning.

I went to the place that popped up in my mind the most, and walked among the shelves of books. My friends found me there after about 30 minutes and sat next to me, each picking up their own book. Macey was reading 'Gossip Girl by Cecily Von Ziegler', Bex was reading "The Clique by Lisi Harrison', Liz was reading 'Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead', and I was reading another Hailey Abbott book, 'The Perfect Boy'.

We had formed a sort of book club and whenever one of us was distressed, we would always back into the confines of the library, where we would each read our own book. My friends always found me whenever I ran away from people, and unlike at Gallagher, I couldn't be bothered finding secret passageways.

We all settled down and read. I got to the ¾ mark of the book when we heard a loud cry, thud, and then silence. I looked around wide eyed and walked out. Next to the library doors was… Zach.


	8. Information?

**(AN: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all! Sounds cheesy, eh? LOL. Enjoy. I think some of you will enjoy this chapter *wink wink*) **

Life is hard sometimes. Especially the days that the one you love cheats on you, gets shot, makes you worried, and then pretends to be dead to play a trick on you. I don't think I could ever forgive Zach again. Especially not when he decides to make me scared like that. Seeing him like that, his face pale, his body limp, was like a frightening life experience. Then, I knew that I love him, especially if I would rush by his side to the hospital. Now, I'm not too sure. I love him, like really, but I have to let go if I want to live a happy life.

He lifted his head from his hands and stared at me, his face confused. I looked away and walked down the hall to my room. As I passed the sword of Gilly Gallagher, someone grabbed my arm from behind. I swivelled around to see Zach, his face contorted with an expression torn between fear and hurt. Smiling grimly, I took his hand off my gently and walked away, tears brimming my eyes.

"Cammie." Zach said softly. His voice cracked in the most random places. I ignored him and walked on, not looking back. "Sorry," he said, even softer. Even with my superspy ears, I didn't hear his words properly.

I turned around and glared at him, tears splashing down my face, "What, Zach?" I asked fiercely. "You cheat on me, play a crazy trick on me, then make me worried sick, and all you can say now is 'sorry?'" The tears pummelled down my cheeks now. The only guy that had hurt me this much was… none other than Zach. Not even Josh had made me this sad.

He didn't answer, just looked at me intently. Probably seeing for the first time in his life how I'm not good enough for him. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. I stared at him, waiting for his answer. Instead, a tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a few more. I had brought him to tears.

My face softened but I didn't do anything. We just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed the whole night, and crying. Actually, it had only been about half an hour but that doesn't matter. When I could hold it in no more, I ran to my room, lay down on my bed, and cried into my pillow.

I woke up in the morning at about 4am. Groggily, I got up and took a shower in the adjoining bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up. When I got out, Zach was gone, and Liz was sitting at her laptop, researching something. She smiled when I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at what she was reading.

"You're researching Zach?" I whisper – shouted. She nodded.

"I'm trying to find out more about Jimmy. It says here that he was Zach's cousin and stayed with him until he was old enough to go to Blackthorne. He got kicked out for starting 6 fights. All of them included Zach. When

Jimmy was expelled; he had gotten enough training to go rouge and kill his aunt and uncle, Zach's parents." My jaw dropped open. Jimmy had caused this much pain for Zach? Wow.

"Hey, what did they get out of Jimmy at the CIA?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm still trying to hack into the CIA's files. So far, I've gotten through about 10 of their firewalls but I can't seem to crack the rest. I designed them so no one can access them but I think that was a bad idea. Oh well." She sighed unhappily. I patted her back reassuringly.

"Don't stress yourself out over this, Liz." I said. She relaxed and shut off her laptop, closing the top. She smiled and stood up.

"Let's get some breakfast. But first, you need makeup. You look like hell. If Macey was awake right now, she'd chuck a spaz." She chuckled and led me into the bathroom where she sat me down in front of the mirror. Luckily, the bathroom was huge. I mean, it was about the size of a living room in a house. Seriously, and I haven't even got to how big the dorm was. About the size of two master bedrooms.

When I was freshened up, we stepped outside to find Macey and Rick stirring. Tiptoeing past them, we made our way downstairs to where the Dining Hall was. Grabbing our food, we sat down across the hall from Zach. I avoided his eyes while eating, feeling his stare on me. Zach left the hall first, seeming like he couldn't take it anymore. I glanced down at my cereal sadly, losing my appetite.

I stood up suddenly and Liz looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I knew what I should do now. I love Zach and I should tell him that, make my life better. Even with all the tricks and pranks he had pulled at me, I had ignored them. If it weren't for the fact that I love him, he would be dead by now.

I muttered a small goodbye to Liz who grinned broadly and ran out of the Dining Hall, after Zach. I searched through the halls of Blackthorne, searching for him. If he rejected me, then I would have to put up with it. At least I had told him how I felt.

I walked to my room, hoping to see Zach there. Opening the door, I saw him sprawled in the bed, fast asleep. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. I smiled at him and walked over, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Zach?" I asked him. His eyes fluttered open, surprised I was there. I glanced around. Bex, Macey, Jonas, Rick, and Grant had gone down for breakfast. I turned back to him with a smile on my face.

"Cammie?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned at me, "I'm really, truly sorry about before. I never knew you would react like that. Seriously, Cammie. Please. Please forgive me for being so stupid…" I shut him up with a kiss, just a peck on the lips. I didn't feel like going too fast.

When we pulled away he smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down onto the bed. It felt nice, being there, wrapped in his arms. He kissed my forehead and laughed, "What made you suddenly forgive me?"

"I only forgave you because I felt sorry for you." I smiled at the joke and his face dropped, like literally hit the floor. I chuckled and slapped his arm gently, "kidding," I smiled when his face instantly lit up.

"I love you," he said gently. Hmm… what a coincidence. I was about to tell him that too.

"I love you, too?" I said; the words coming out like a question. Smiling to himself, he kissed me again, this time more passionately than before.

"Say that again," he said. "And mean it this time," I laughed and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I said firmly. He chuckled at my tone.

"Better." He confirmed. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I've always wanted you, and when you broke up with me that day… I thought the world was ending, like it was about to erupt in flames and burn me to death. I knew I had to leave you, to not bother you. But I couldn't, I kept thinking of you. Day after day, night after night." Tears budded in my eyes and he kissed them away. "When I saw you at the hotel the other day, with the guy hand you in his arms, pointing a gun to your forehead, I thought I was going to shut down. I would die for you if I had the choice." I kissed him softly.

"Sorry you had to feel like that. You can't imagine how much strength it took for me to walk away that day, to leave you behind like I didn't care. In the car on the way home from the hospital the other night, Macey, Bex, and Liz were telling me that I should admit my feelings for you. They knew I still loved you, and that I was just causing myself pain by avoiding you." I placed my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "If the day comes when I would lose you, I would just die. I don't think I could ever live without you. The charm you have is compelling to me and I just can't pull away. Without you, my life means nothing."

He smiled at me and kissed me again. It was turning into full make-out mode now and I just couldn't pull away right now. The moment felt so right, so real. Like I've been waiting for this since I had met Zachary Goode. I kissed him back, the kiss embracing me, making me shiver…

The door flew open, and in walked Grant and Bex. They stood there, shocked and smiled sheepishly. I laughed at them, and Zach joined in.

"It seems like you two have made up," Bex laughed. "We were just grabbing a few things." She said. Grabbing Liz and Jonas's laptops they made their way out of the door. "Continue…"

The door closed and I heard Grant faintly say, "My boy's gonna get some." We both chuckled and I looked back at Zach, my mood lifting like before. I got off him and he let me go, reluctantly.

I smirked when he sighed and held out my arm for him to take. "Come on, we've got to see what they've found out about Jimmy," Zach froze and looked at me with a fearful expression on his face. I smiled tightly when he got up and changed, leading me out of the room.

We held hands all the way to the library, attracting the stares of some bystanders. The girls all glared at me, and the guys glared at Zach. I know Zach's attracting but why were they glaring at him. I'm not that pretty.

When we entered the library, we found all our friends huddled around a small table in a secluded corner. The laptops were standing together on the table with a USB cord plugged into both of them. They all grinned at our intertwined fingers and Grant wolf-whistled. Zach glared at him and the rest of us laughed quietly.

"What've you found?" I asked them. They were looking guilty now.

"Nothing," Bex answered a little too quickly. I knew she was lying. Walking over to the laptop, I looked over at both of the screens, reading the words. What I read didn't really shock me… I should've seen it before. If he had the nerve to kill his aunt and uncle, he would have the nerve to kill… my father.

**(AN: LOLS. Don't like the ending much ==' oh wells. Review Review! I want at least 80 reviews before updating again :D)**


	9. Dinner

**(AN: Lols. Thankyou for the awesome reviews. I think you guys have to thank 'the7thflockmember' for the 80****th**** review! Woot! Aim for 95 reviews and chapter 9 will be posted!)**

~Z3C~

Even if I was keeping a strong figure outside, inside, I felt like I wanted to break down, to rip Jimmy's head off like there was never going to be another chance. Everybody was staring at me cautiously, ready to catch me if I broke down again. Seriously people, I'm a spy. I can handle myself. Zach put his arm around me and guided to me where one of the loveseats were standing. I smiled gratefully at him and saw a hint of pain in his eyes. I kissed him and turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry, Cammie," Liz whispered. Macey nodded and Bex looked at me sympathetically. Grant was just…like Grant, and Jonas and Rick had on the same expression as Liz.

"What else have you found out?" I asked them. They all looked so disappointed. It was kind of funny.

"Nothing much," Bex answered. Macey walked over to where Rick was and kissed him, sitting next to him. I guess I haven't been paying that much attention to life then because last time I checked, Macey and Rick were pure enemies.

"Did I miss something?" I asked her. She grinned at me and answered,

"Nothing much," she said, trying to look nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled, "seriously, nothing happened." she said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Liz.

She was typing furiously on her laptop, and Jonas was doing the same, next to her. They were like human machines, typing on their laptops at a speed of 200 words per minute. Of course, they were geniuses, even at spy level. I sighed and turned away, looking at Zach. I studied his face, looking for any changes. His face was more gaunt, like he wasn't sleeping (which was probably true) and skinny. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them, and he looked more tired than ever before.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating," I muttered, kissing the dark shadows under his eyes. "Why weren't you sleeping?" I asked him. He just shrugged and held me tighter to him, kissing my earlobe.

"I missed you." He said simply. I smiled and our lips touched. A shiver went down my spine and when I pulled away, cheers erupted around us. I had a really weird case of déjà vu, remembering back to the day in the forest.

I smiled at my friends and got off the seat, walking towards a shelf of books to read. I picked out my favourite book **(AN: who knows a good love story. Other than twilight.) **And sat down on one of the comfy chairs, reading. I heard Zach approach me, kiss my temple, and muttered a goodbye. I smiled and got up, following him down to the dining hall. He grabbed my hand, and led me to where we usually sit for dinner. We grabbed out food, Zach – macaroni and cheese (lite), and, me – classic Caesar salad.

I ate quickly, and walked outside, enjoying the evening air. Walking to the pond, I heard someone's presence from behind me and whirled around, almost smacking into Zach. He chuckled and held me close, wrapping both his arms around my waist. I leaned my head up and cocked it to the side, grinning at him. He smirked and leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

As our lips met, I heard a camera shutter somewhere to our right. I pulled away and looked over to where the building was, and seeing a bunch of my friends. I chuckled at Macey who was holding a camera in her hand and the others grinned back.

Smiling, Zach and I walked hand in hand to where Macey was standing; examining the pictures she just took. I smiled at the one on the screen. I was sitting with Zach in the library, kissing. The next one was of me and Zach in the dining hall, laughing at a joke Grant had just told us. The next picture showed me with Bex and Macey, smiling at each other, chatting animatedly. The picture after that was of Zach and Grant, wrestling on the floor of the gym.

I gasped as the next picture came into view. It was the picture they had just taken, with me and Zach together, under the stars, a water fountain spilling out behind us. Macey smiled and said, "I'll print that one out, and then I'll frame it for you. It's absolutely beautiful." She laughed. This caused the rest of us to start giggling.

"Thanks," I mouthed at her. She grinned back at me and took the camera from my hands. Walking off with Rick to the production room, she glanced back and smirked at us. I smiled.

"Come on, Gallagher girl. Let's get to the dorms before Dr. Steve gets suspicious about where we are." Zach whispered into my ear. I giggled softly and we set off for the dorm room. Once the others were settled and asleep, I crept over to where Zach's bed was a slid in next to him. I could almost see him smirking fro my position on his chest. I pecked him on the lips and we fell asleep to the noise of our friend's breathing.

The next day, I woke up to a pillow hitting my head. Squealing, I got off Zach and went flying to the floor. I glared at a smirking Bex and lunged at her. Attacking Bex Baxter while half asleep wasn't the best thing to do.

She grabbed me in one swift motion and had me pinned in the next. I grunted from my spot on the floor and heard Zach chuckle. Bex got off me, held me up and led me to the ginormous bathroom. In there, Macey was standing with a pair of curlers, and a hairbrush. Time for the makeover to begin. I sighed, glaring at Macey. She just shrugged and held the curler close to my scalp. It burned there, and I yanked my head out of the way. Bex giggled and I shot her a look. As Macey finished fixing my hair, my clothes were whisked off and replaced by expensive designer ones. After getting fully clothed, Bex and Liz did my makeup, eyeliner and mascara was applied to me, followed by a bit of blush, and lip gloss. I never wore mascara, and Macey agreed that it hides the colour of my eyes.

As we all walked out of the bathroom, all dressed up, I swear Zach's eyes bugged out of their sockets. I grinned at him, and took his hand to go downstairs.

When we finished with breakfast, the boys took us out to town again, but this time it was heavily supervised. There were CIA agents dressed in all black. They were so intimidating, even I was scared of them. Zach on the other hand, looked so carefree.

We wandered through the mall there, and looked around at the shops. Zach and the guys left us in a clothes shop and said something about 'getting gear'. I smiled at their stupidness and shopped with my friends. It was nearing my birthday now, and my friends were all inconspicuously buying gifts for me. I knew what they were doing, of course and they were kind of giving it away with the whole 'grinning' thing. They would also disappear for very long periods at a time.

I smiled a little when Liz tripped over a stack of $10 t-shirts and blushed a deep red. "Jonas would _love_ to hear about that," Bex chastised loudly. I laughed along with Macey while Liz glared at Bex.

"Speaking of the guys," Macey said, "Where are they?" she asked. We glanced around. It was getting dark now, and we were tired. I wanted to go back to school. As if they were listening in, the boys walked through the doors of the store and each went to their partners. I stared suspiciously at Zach as he walked towards me.

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked. "All the guys are taking their girlfriends for dinner separately." He explained. He sighed in relief when I nodded enthusiastically, and led me out to the streets. We went past store after store, finally stopping at a cute restaurant right on the outskirts of town. He led me in and when we were seated, a flirty brunette came up to take our orders.

We chatted about what we did before. He told me he and the guys were at the sporting goods store. I laughed when he said the manger kicked Grant out for being too loud. When our food arrived, Zach took my hand, and kissed my cheek tenderly. I distinctly saw the card with the waitress's number on it disappear from Zach's plate to her pocket.

Smirking, he pulled away. "Harsh, much, Zach?" I asked him. He just shrugged and took my caressed my cheek.

"I'm only in love with you. No other woman attracts me." He said sweetly. I smiled at him and he let go of my hand, allowing us to eat. When we were finished with the main course, Zach ordered a desert. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Any bystanders might have thought that we were a couple who was deeply in love, but we were much more than that. I loved him more than my life, and I knew he felt the same way. That's why my heartbeat quickened when he produced a large, square, velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace, with a heart hanging on it. In the middle of the heart were the words:

Zach loves Cammie

Forever 3

I smiled at him and kissed him. He pulled the necklace out of the case and clasped it around my neck. He smiled at me and kissed me once more. We walked out of the restaurant, laughing at the jealous expression on the waitress's face. I smiled as it started pouring and pulled Zach in for a kiss. It might look like a scene from a movie, kissing in the rain, but this was the real thing, and I loved the feeling of it. Especially with Zach in my life.


	10. Jealous Much?

**(AN: I know this chapter is short, and it has a cliffy, but I'm kind of lucky to get this out. Seriously, trying to get on the internet while you're in Vietnam is really frustrating. LOLS. I will be back on the 8th of June so don't worry. If you update alot, I'd be willing to write an extra long chapter when I get back to Australia ;). Have fun. I'll update when I can!**

**It didn't reach 95 reviews last time :(. You're lucky i'm nice otherwise i wouldn't have updated. But i am. And the story's not over yet. LOLS. Try for 100? 10 chapters = 100 reviews. fair, right? :L)**

I leaned into Zach's shoulder as we walked down the road to school. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my head. My hand curled around his torso and I smiled into the nape of his neck. We were soaking wet, and would catch a cold if we continued to walk like this in the rain. Finally, we turned into the street that led to Blackthorne. When we reached the front gates, we were greeted by a chorus of 'congratulations'. Smiling at my friends, we were all led into the room we all shared. When we passed the Dining Hall, I caught site of Tina's face and couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was the face of jealousy, and hatred. If she ever engaged in a fight with me, she would die. Zach was mine.

"What are you laughing about?" Zach asked me. I sighed and looked up at him. We were still at the entrance of the Dining Hall and everybody could see what we were doing. Sneakily, I planted a hot and steamy kiss on him and smirked at Tina as we pulled away. If looks could kill...

"Go Zach!" Grant yelled. I laughed and led him over to where our friends were calling to us. Everybody walking down that hallway was partnered up. Zach with me, Grant with Bex, Rick with Macey (I seriously still wonder how that happened) and Liz with Jonas. Reaching our room, Macey opened the door _very _slowly, and I gasped in astonishment. My friends were all grinning goofily at me, especially Grant.

I looked back at the room. The walls were plastered with paparrazi-like pictures of me and Zach everywhere. Grinning, Zach led me into the room and settled me on the bed. I smiled up at the closed door, knowing that my friends were listening in. I smiled as we started making out, lying back on the bed. I had no intention of losing my virginity tonight, and Zach knew that well. But still, making out was good enough for me.

Suddenly, the door opened. But standing there wasn't Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas or Rick. It was an entirely different person. It was my mom, and she had a murderous expression on her face. I cringed...

**(AN: I know...Sad eh? LOLS. I'm still laughing at the possibilities of the next chapter.) **


	11. Teasing

**(AN: Ok...Ok.. you can kill me all you want. I promised a long chapter after this. Problem is...what happens next? Seriously, I don't know what to do! Should I switch to another POV or something? This writing is making me confused. LOLS Review if you have any suggestions! No seriously...review. Otherwise, you'll miss out on alot of good writing if I'm forced to end the story like this...) **

Ok…Um… let's say…I didn't exactly cringe. I took 5 steps back and braced myself against the wall. My eyes were wide and fearful, and my mom was looking at me with the most terrifying expression I had ever seen her wear. That is, until she burst out laughing, doubling over, and clutching her stomach while she was lost in a fit of giggles. I looked up at Zach who was also grinning at me, but in his eyes, I could also see confusion. I hesitantly walked over to where my mom was, and patted her back, trying to stop the raucous laughter.

"Um…mom?" I asked her. She stopped laughing – finally – and looked up at me, her eyes twinkling. "Why are you laughing so hard?" Spy, or no spy, I had no idea why my mom would laugh like that.

"You should have seen the expression on your face. It was priceless!" She smiled and stroked my hair away from my eyes. "Honey, I was just trying to see how you were doing and I wanted to see how you would react if I walked in like that. Never would I have thought you would back away from me and look like a kid who just got cornered by a monster." I laughed at that and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, mom. I love you. And don't worry about me. I'm doing fine and I have Zach here to help me in difficult times." I said, smiling. She nodded and glanced up at Zach, giving him a look. He nodded slightly.

"Well, I better be going now. Seems like you two were interrupted." She said, winking at me before disappearing out the door. I heard Zach snicker. Looking up at him, I undid the buttons on my jacket, and took it off, revealing a black tank top that hugged my curves in all the right places. I heard Zach give a small moan and smirked. I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me tighter to him. Just as we were about to kiss though, I pulled back.

"Gallagher Girl." Zach said sternly. I chuckled at the tone in his voice. "You are not going to do this to me anymore. No more of this teasing game." I smiled sweetly up at him.

"And what if I don't stop?" I questioned. My hands left his neck.

"Then you won't get to touch me ever again." He stated simply. Smirking, I slid my hands down his hard, chiselled chest to his growing bulge.

"Not likely." I whispered into his ear, "You want me too much to make me give up on you." I gave a quick hard squeeze, which made him groan and loosen up his arms. I wriggled out of his reach and walked out of the door, grabbing my jacket on the way. I have a feeling Zach was going to be in there for a long time.

**(Kill me...suggestions, anyone?) **


	12. Mission

It turns out that I was wrong. Before I could even turn the corner though, Zach's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into our room. I licked my lips readily as I faced him and kissed him passionately. He let out a groan as his bulge inflated again. I smirked and pulled my shirt off, revealing a sexy lacy bra. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around me waist, fingering the clasp at the back.

"You sure you want to do this, Gallagher Girl?" he asked lightly. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, I'm not sure about anything." I whispered seductively. His face fell just the slightest and I smirked. Pulling his shirt off, I pulled him closer to me and kissed his jaw line, running my mouth across it, feeling the light stubble that had grown across it. He growled quietly and pushed me onto the bed. Undoing the zipper on my skirt. Pulling it down, he fingered the elastic of my panties and I unzipped his jeans, pulling them down.

"Cammie, you're too beautiful. Too good. I'm going to make you bad tonight," he whispered against my chest. I moaned and closed my eyes as he started kissing my chest… and well, I guess you kind of know what we did afterwards.

~CZ~

The next morning, I woke up sore and heavy. On my bedside table was a tray of breakfast, and a note from Bex. It read:

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Cammie._

_Dirty time with Zach? _

_I like it ;)_

_Grant and I…lets say we…yeah. _

_Did it._

_In an unused classroom..?_

_Let's hope nobody uses it in the future._

_:)_

_-B_

I chuckled as I placed the note down on the table and grabbed the tray of food. Scrambled eggs, orange juice, and sausages. Yum. I haven't had a breakfast this original since last year when I was with Grandma and Grandpa in Nebraska. I licked my lips and dug in, admiring the sweet/spicy taste of the eggs.

"It seems like you enjoyed your breakfast," a voice from the doorway said. I looked up to see Zach striding into the room. "But I know something that tastes even better. You know you're lucky it's a Sunday and we can make out as much as we want." Once he approached me, his eyes zeroed on my lips. I tilted my head up to give him full access of them and we began making out heavily.

The breakfast tray slid off my lap onto the floor with a loud crash and Zach pulled himself on top of me. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, wiping away all traces of egg and sauce. It may sound disgusting but Zach seemed to enjoy it. A knock on the door made him jump off me and Bex, Grant, and Macey strutted into the room, smirks on all of their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently. Macey scoffed and looked at me with amazement in her eyes.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing in here?" she asked me. I blushed and looked down. I heard rummaging and Bex stood up and threw me a miniskirt, tank top, and a short sleeved midriff jacket.

"What's this for?" I asked. My legs were sore and I didn't feel like getting up any time soon. Bex rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Grant who answered with a crisp, English tone that made me laugh.

"A mission, genius." He said. He walked over to his drawer and rifled through it, searching for something. "We're tailing someone. I think it has to do with some other random spy school. You, of course, are partnered with Zach. All you have to do is act natural, and tail your subject." He handed me a pair of earrings with comms installed in them and a manila folder.

"Now go and get changed." Macey urged. "We're leaving in 5." I quickly got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed all in record time. That took me 2 minutes. I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom to find all 4 agents dressed and ready to go.

When we reached the helicopter on the roof, I quickly scurried through the doors followed by my friends to find Rick there. He held out his hand for Macey who sat down next to him. They looked like the perfect couple. We were given blindfolds and orders to sit still for 24 minutes straight. Throughout the whole ride, I kept going over my cover.

_Name: _Leslie Manning

_Age: _18

_Cover: _On a shopping trip with boyfriend.

Planning to go to the school prom.

Boyfriend is planning to propose to her

Dating for more than 3 years.

Lives in Beverly Hills with millionaire father, Drake and mother, Nina

Currently attends Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women.

Likes eating sushi with salmon

Enjoys drinking Iced Tea – Peach Mango.

_Mission Objective: _Tail Keith Sutherland.

Known arms dealer.

Famous for smuggling drugs to America and selling them.

I leaned against Zach's chest and he cradled me in his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining a future with Zach in it. Fantasising about this is prohibited because spies never know if there even is a tomorrow.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, blindfolds off." Mr Solomon said as we started the descent. I squinted my eyes, adjusting them to the bright light coming from the cockpit. Once we touched down, we were ushered out by Mr. Solomon. Our mission was to tail our subject until we were called to stop. If we succeed in tailing them without losing them, we would earn a grade.

Zach and I set off with Bex and Grant because our tails were known friends and most likely to be together. I smiled blissfully as I gripped Zach's hand and looked around, taking in everything from a red stroller to a sign that said no entry. There did I spot him, leaning against an ice cream store, playing with his phone.

"Kyle," I said, tugging on Zach's arm. I pointed to the Gelatissimo and whined, "I want an ice cream. Let's get one."

"Ok, sweetie." He said, eyeing Keith. A man in a dark business suit walked up to him and they started talking. Bex and Grant followed us, seeing that the man was their subject.

We got to the bar and I chose a chocolate flavoured while Zach chose crème caramel. Bex got a coffee, and Grant got peppermint. The two men set off at a brisk pace and we followed them. They walked into a sports shop and I walked in, blending myself into the crowd. Rifling through a rack of clothes while keeping my eyes on the two men who were looking at shoes, I saw a boy I hoped I never had to see again…

Josh.


	13. Birthday Gift

**(AN: Ok everybody. I know I may have confused some of you with the whole Gilly's sword is at Blackthorne thing but here's the story.  
The original plan was that the sword would stay at Gallagher. But now, with everybody commenting on it, I'll just reveal the story. Btw, sorry I didn't mention it before.  
Remember when Rachel said the terrorist attacks were getting closer to Gallagher? Well, they moved the sword because they thought the sword wouldn't be safe enough, even with code black turned on. So they moved the sword to the only place where it would be safe with hundreds of Gallagher Girls guarding it. Blackthorne. Ehh. Sorry I've confused you guys so much. Forgive me for that )**

Of all the things to happen on a CoveOps mission this just had to happen. Seeing Josh here wasn't exactly what my legend had mentioned. Why did he seem to pop out of nowhere when you least expect it? ARGH! I could just scream here (But I won't. It'll catch everyone's attention and I'm not called the Chameleon for nothing). Sheesh Josh! Can't you just stay out of my life for once?

I felt Zach stiffen next to me, his eyes never leaving Josh's innocent face. If Zach tried to kill him, I would have to stop him, and we would lose our trail. My eyes looked into Zach's and he relaxed, apparently having gotten the message I had sent him. With one last dirty look at Josh, he walked to stand in the row of shoes next to our tailee.

I turned towards the door, and Josh chose that exact same moment to look up, searching for someone. I could see the shock cross his face in my mind, the hurt and pain in his eyes, the whispered "Cammie?" forming. I turned around, taking a deep breath and stared at him. I could sense Bex, Grant looking towards us from their cover within the clothes rack, I could feel Zach striding towards me purposely, but, like last time, I froze. Looking at Josh, I could feel the past memories falling into my head, my very first kiss with him, and our shared notes at the gazebo. Josh had happened to be my first love, and I would always love him no matter how shallow it was.

I looked up at Zach who had grasped my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist, snapping out of my reverie. He smiled tightly at me and I looked back up at Josh. "Hi." I said. Simple. Easy to understand.

Josh recoiled from the two of us though, muttering something about "I have to go, bye…Cammie." He left the shop and I stared after him, my heart throbbing. Zach pulled me against him in a warm embrace and I spotted the subject leaving the store. Pulling away, we both left the store and walked with Bex and Grant towards a French boutique, pretending to admire the clothes on the mannequin whenever Keith looked back.

The whole day, we followed the two inseparable men, throughout the whole mall, back and forth between the two guys. I stopped short when they led us into an alley though and looked back up at Zach. I knew this was supposed to be a mission, but why would they lead us into an alley?

The two guys turned around and pulled guns literally out of nowhere. We were trained spies though, and we acted twice as fast, pulling out guns of our own. Zach slipped all of us a napotine patch each and we fired. Shots filled the air, and the two men crumpled in front of us. A sharp pain seared my chest and I fell, diving into blackness.

Zach POV.

I felt a dagger shoot at my heart as Cammie crumpled to the ground, blood oozing out of her chest like a punctured juice box. I ran over to her unconscious body and shook her, tears falling out of my eyes continuously. Bex ran over to the other side of her limp body, took off her jacket and wrapped it across Cammie's chest, putting pressure on the wound. I just sat there, helpless as I looked at my beautiful chameleon dying.

"We need to get help!" she shouted at Grant who immediately whipped out a cell phone. He muttered some indistinct words to someone unknown and flipped off the cell.

"They're coming." He told me reassuringly. I merely nodded and stared at the girl lying by my feet. Bex was still holding the now-soaked jacket with her hands to Cammie's chest and I shot her a look of gratitude. I looked up to the footsteps that were swiftly approaching us, and saw Mr Solomon running towards the scene. He took one look at Cammie, Bex, and Grant and then me, nodded, and looked towards the opening of the alley where an ambulance had just arrived.

The doors burst open, and a swarm of paramedics came rushing out. They all gathered around Cammie, ushering the 4 of us on to the side. One of the men walked over, asked a whispered question to Solomon, shook his head and walked off. Solomon led us out of the alley where a helicopter was waiting with the rest of our peers inside. I climbed in, my mind not working properly, and sat down next to Jonas who was working with a laptop. He gave me a sympathetic pat on the back and smiled at me.

I nodded and looked away. Mr Solomon kept shooting looks at me to which I ignored completely. When we finally touched down at Blackthorne, I rushed out of the helicopter, up to my room, grabbed a pair of sweats, changed, and went down to the gym where I punched the bag with so much force that I knocked it off the bar it was attached to. Grant walked through the double doors and walked over to pick up the fallen punching bag. Trying to tie it back up, he looked at me and sighed, giving up and dropping the bag on the floor.

"Sorry about Cammie, man." he said. I just nodded and walked over to where the weights were. I had to get all of this anger out of me somehow. This pain rushing through me, this heartache I felt, torn between the life and death of Cameron Morgan. I didn't even know if she would even live. The bullet had hit her squarely in the chest after all. Grant was still standing there watching me. Grant was still there, feeling pity for me. I looked back up at him, expecting him to go on.

"Oh, yeah. Solomon just told me that you could go visit her if you want. She's unconscious right now, so it's not the best time, but you could go. She's alive." he added quickly. Dropping the weights, I mouthed him thanks and ran out of the gym. Anticipation rushed through me now, covering every nerve in my body. Cammie was alright. Cammie was alright. The thought ran through my mind more than a 100 times as I rushed through the school. Planning to take a quick shower and change, I was met on the staircase by a very grim looking Solomon. He stopped me by placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey Zach. Did Grant tell you about - " he started but I quickly cut him off by nodding. He sighed, resigned. "Ok fine. Meet me at the helicopter in 15 minutes." He nodded to me, and walked off. I rushed upstairs and showered and changed, ready in 10 minutes. That meant I still had another 3 minutes left. I quickly looked around the room, finding the necklace that I had given Cammie before and grabbed it. This reminded me of something. Today was her birthday! Oh right. I rushed over to my drawer and pulled it open. Digging in the contents, I extracted a small velvet box. I had bought it with the necklace, though I only gave her the necklace that night, planning to give her these earrings today when we were allowed to go to town. Damn this CoveOps assignment.

Rushing out of the room, I pocketed the necklace and the earrings in my pocket and made my way up to the helicopter pad where I saw Solomon waiting for me, his face blank. This was going to be a long ride...

**(AN: Short. Very Short. But I'm focusing on my other story right now so expect less updates from this story. It might help your craving =] if you read my other story. It's on my profile, titled hmm! Rofls. Review! And I'll try to update ASAP)**


	14. Unexpected

**(AN: Umm.. I should warn you that this is a kind of ... umm... wierd chapter? I've never experienced or read of anything like this so just... bare with me for any mistakes I have. And this might offend some people too.)**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping, and with painful tubes attached to my arms. The area in the middle of my chest was hurting. A lot. A bright, fluorescent light was shining onto my eyes, forcing me to squint and I finally realised that someone was holding my hand.

"Cammie?" Zach asked, squeezing my hand gently. I looked at him, meeting his worried stare and smiled. He grinned back and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Water." I said my voice raspy. He quickly reached over to the bedside table and handed me a glass of water. I held out my hand to take it but he pushed it away, holding the glass to my lips.

"Drink up," he said tilting the glass so the water would run through. I rolled my eyes and drank the whole glass in one breath.

"Ok, much better," I said, grinning. He laughed and set the glass down on the table. He took my hand again and looked into my eyes with an air of mystery around him. I narrowed my eyes.

"Cammie. Tell me what you remember." He demanded. I winced at his tone and his face softened as he stroked my hair.

"All I can remember is getting shot and then it was all dark. It's like I was drowning, and couldn't surface. And then everything went black. I thought I had died but then I heard you calling my name. That made me try harder but then I suddenly blanked out. I didn't know what had happened."

"Cammie, I'm sorry you had to go through all that, sorry for not being there for you, by your side, holding your hand. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He said.

I shook my head, opening my mouth to tell him to stop feeling sorry. I wanted him to be happy. Not apologising for things that he didn't have to do. He stopped me though, by placing his lips against mine softly, and then increasing the pressure, deepening the kiss.

I wound my hands through his hair, my fingers gripping those soft strands. He wound his arm around my waist, holding on tight as if he were afraid to lose me. I smiled against his mouth as I imagined our night before; the night that had changed my life. He had made me feel so safe, so right and I couldn't help but feel as if…I had found the guy I had been looking for in my life, the one that would be trustworthy to me, help me through times of need and pain and suffer.

His lips caressed mine as we finally pulled away, not intending to take things further on a hospital bed. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead and leaned back against his chair, smirking. I sighed. I was kind of getting used to Zach not smirking anymore, but that seems impossible. I leaned back against my pillow and closed my eyes, replaying every touch, every whisper in my head. I smiled as I drifted into a light slumber.

When I finally awoke, it was dark. As in, like, very dark? I looked around to see Zach snoring slightly, on the loveseat, and a bouquet of flowers on my bedside table, with a card next to it. I reached over and held the card gingerly, struggling to read it in the dark. I sighed and gave up after about 10 minutes. I would read it in the morning. I stood up, wobbling a bit (and almost falling flat on my face) and walked over to the tray of food against the wall, pulling with me, the IV attached to my wrists.

I sighed as I reached the tray, grimacing at the choice of appetisers. Eck. Hospital food. I sighed and snagged a piece of carrot and chomped on it as I returned to the bed. I smiled and fell asleep once more, though I had no idea how I could sleep again after resting for more than 24 hours straight.

I sighed when I woke up again the soft murmurs from around the room. Silence fell as my eyelids fluttered open and I wearily sat up. Solomon was standing by the window, Zach in the armchair next to my bed and my mom was sitting on the couch on the far wall. I smiled at her as she looked up.

"Hi mom." I said. She just stared at me blankly, recovered, and rushed forward to give me a hug. I noted that she was extremely cautious when handling me. Her touch was like a feather's, like she was trying not to hurt me or something. Her hands did linger on my stomach though and I looked at her, confused. I saw Solomon cross his arms and eye my mother suspiciously.

As if on cue the doctor had walked in, his smile professional but still somewhat sweet. He'd walked into the room, his eyes noting some things as he wrote on his clip-board his eyes also looking towards my stomach. I was beginning to feel confused, but I knew that my mother wouldn't tell me anything. I'd felt a sickening jolt of suspicion work through me. The doctor didn't seem suss though, which was sort of weird. I'd learnt how to read faced, but his look was too cryptic to decode. Judging from my mother's look I could tell she was the one preventing him from saying anything. Solomon only seemed to raise his eyebrow to a higher proximity. "What is it exactly that you're hiding?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She hinted. I smiled at her but her lips were set in a straight line and her eyes had a whole look of worry in it. It gives sad eyes a whole new meaning. I sighed and looked back down.

"Cameron Morgan?" the doctor asked. I nodded, and looked up at her. Her eyes were twinkling and she was smiling brightly. "Well, I have to say, you took that bullet pretty well. And you were lucky too. It hit the space just 4 millimetres away from the heart. We had it removed and you're good to go." I smiled enthusiastically and nodded my head. "But…" she added cautiously. "You'll have to stay for a few more days to run tests for a completely different reason. We have to see if the bullet had done any damage to the baby growing in your stomach."

I let out a gasp, Zach's hand clenched mine tightly, my mom put her head in her hands, and Solomon looked at Zach in disbelief. I saw Solomon's teeth grit, as his eyes set onto Zach. His voice was controlled but unbelieving. Softly and cautiously he spoke, right after the doctor had shut the door. "Zachary Goode…may I speak to you for a moment?" Zach stayed still, but I was too shocked to relieve him. My eyes looking towards my mom's, I sighed, unsure of what to say.

My words were soft, stained with disbelief in my voice. My hand automatically fluttered towards my stomach, unsure of what to say. It didn't even feel like there was anything there. The sickening feeling seemed to grow stronger. "Zach, just...go." I'd sighed deeply, my eyes looking down. My Mum's hand was there too, caressing softly, her eyes in distress. I was really unsure, because I was speechless. I'd found the right one for me...but was I ready for anything like this? I sighed unhappily and closed my eyes, trying to numb the headache I had mysteriously gotten. This is not going to end well…

I sighed and collapsed onto my pillows, thoughts running through my mind a thousand times a second. I sensed someone come up and grasp my hand tightly. It was probably my mom. I kept my eyes closed and sighed inwardly. I was going to have two options. Either to have an abortion, killing a life, or have the baby, making my spy education harder than it already was. And having someone new to worry and care about while on missions. My mom let out a breath, as if ready to speak.

"I know I only have two options; either abortion or to keep the kid. I don't know which I'll choose but I promise to work it out by tonight." I interrupted her. Way to repeat myself. I let out a huge breath; my eyes still closed and squeezed her hand.

"Cam, you know I love you and I'll support you, whatever your decision. If you choose to have an abortion, I'll be with you throughout the whole process. If you decide to keep the child, I will help you throughout your years of parenting. I'll try to make life much easier for you." She leaned down and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back affectionately. I smiled and leaned back against the pillow.

"Can I please see Zach?" I asked her. She smiled warmly, but her smile was stiff somehow; like she was mad at the not-so-perfect boyfriend who knocked up her daughter. She gestured to the door, and I looked up to see a nervous looking Zach walking in. His face brightened as he saw me and rushed over.

"I can tell he really loves you." My mom whispered into my ear before joining Solomon at the door and leaving. I looked up at Zach who had a loving expression on his face.

"So, Gallagher girl, pregnant, eh? I'm happy for us. The baby is ours, right? Because when we had sex, I could tell you were still a virgin." He smirked as I slapped his arm with as much strength as I could muster up. This boy's got guts to say that to a pregnant someone.

"Zach…." I said, turning all serious again. "What are we going to do? I can't keep the child, but I can't let go of him either. It's like losing a part of you. I just can't do that." Tears filled my eyes as they threatened to spill out and Zach wrapped his arms around me (difficultly) and kissed my forehead.

"Oh my god, Cammie. It's my fault you had to make this choice, my fault that you're pregnant, and my fault for all the bad things in your life. I'm so sorry." He said, kissing my face fervently, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Stop, Zach. Stop." I said, pushing him out of my way. Confusion crossed his face, followed by a flash of hurt and pain. I grabbed his face and pulled him back, kissing him fervently. He kissed me back just as hard, but was more wary. I sighed and looked at him, our foreheads touching.

"Stop apologising." I said softly, but firmly. "This isn't your fault. This isn't anybody's fault, ok? And thanks to you, I've made my decision. I'm going to..." I paused dramatically, and Zach fidgeted, clearly annoyed by my dramatic performance. I smirked wickedly and continued, "Keep the baby." Zach's face split into a wide grin and he patted my stomach affectionately.

"We're going to be parents, Cammie." He said excitedly. I couldn't help but match his mood. This was all going to work out…I hope.

**(AN: Ok. Ok. Before you come charging at me with virtual pitchforks, just think about how this could make the story more dramatic. Rofls. Review, whether they're hate or love ones, I won't care. I love reading your opinions on my story. How I could improve it, and all that. LOLS. Thanks for reading this in the first place. It's my birthday on Friday, btws so I'm happy that I get to have this chapter out before the special day :L)**


	15. The Garage

**(AN: Yes, yes. I know. Making Cammie pregnant isn't the best idea. Rofls. I'm not making her get an abortion because then it would ruin the story. I'm trying to make this _interesting_ here. Not plain boring. LOLS. I know how many of the reviewers wanted an abortion though. Sorry. But Cammie keeping the kid kind of puts the whole story together.)**

I was tired. Fed up, and tired. For five whole weeks I've been stuck in this hospital. And all I get to do is lie in bed all day. Zach was being overprotective of me, coming back everyday after school. He had been reluctant to go, but after Solomon's command, and my insistence, he finally gave up and returned to Blackthorne. I slept most of the time, still healing from my gunshot wound, and trying to protect the baby. Seriously, if I didn't walk soon, then I would be paralysed for the rest of my life. I felt sore, and stiff. The only times I ever walked was when I needed to go to the bathroom, and that wasn't nearly as much as I wanted to spend time walking.

My mom stayed with me, sleeping in a collapsible bed the hospital had provided. Professor Buckingham had temporarily filled the post as headmistress throughout my mom's absence. My friends still had no clue about my pregnancy either. They weren't allowed to come and visit me, and I could tell they were becoming frantic. Life's pretty hectic now.

"Ms Morgan?" Claire, my personal doctor asked, walking through the door.

"Call me Cammie," I smiled up at her. Every time she called me Ms Morgan, it got me frustrated. I had been trying to convince her to call me Cammie since I had first met her.

"Ok, Cammie." She grinned at the look of shock on my face. "You can go. I've run the tests and all indicates that everything will be fine. You may leave whenever you feel like it. Just make sure you check out at the front desk."

"Yeah sure," I said, feeling giddy. "You've been a great doctor, by the way." I said. She smiled sweetly at me and walked out, pausing at the door.

"Oh, and goodbye, Cammie." she gave me a small wave and left. I looked around the room. My possessions were still in a duffel bag Solomon had brought back, and that was somewhere in the bathroom. I stood up, stiffness still encased in my body, and stretched. I could feel tightness in my middle and my hands roamed to where my baby was. Sighing, with my hands still on my stomach, I walked into the spacious bathroom.

I spotted my bag on the counter near the sink and almost ran to it. Like seriously, I needed to get a grip. Once I reached it, I felt all puffed out. I really need to exercise more. Though I don't know how I'm supposed to be throwing and receiving kicks and punches when I'm _pregnant._ I sighed and slumped against the counter, my eyes roaming across the room. Two months pregnant and I'm already fed up with it. I sighed and turned around, staring at myself in the mirror. My hair looked knotted, but still sleek and shiny, my eyes were all shiny and bright due to the excessive sleep, and my face looked the same, only a bit thinner. How could I lose weight, yet gain weight at the same time? Oh, right. The baby.

"Cammie," I heard someone from behind me speak. It was my mom, and she was looking at me from the doorway. I turned around, and she walked towards me, embracing me in a warm hug. I haven't had the chance to hug anyone these past weeks due to the IV and all of the pipes attached to my body.

"Mom, did you hear the news?" I asked.

"Yes, honey. You're looking forward to returning to Blackthorne, I hope?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course. I want to get back to training."

"Well, you'll be happy once you're back. Zach had to do extra work after class today and he doesn't know about your release, so this should be a big surprise." She announced happily. "Or so Joe says." She tacked on as an afterthought. I returned to packing things in my bag. I paused when I picked up the shirt I had worn when I got shot. It still had a red ring in the middle of the chest and I couldn't help but sigh in relief at my luck.

Once I was finished packing, Solomon came in, playing with a set of keys. He motioned for us to follow him and I quickly scurried out, eager to get out of this building. My eyes darted back and forth, noticing things from the colour of the curtains to the passers-by.

"Now, Miss Morgan. Assuming that you haven't lost your touch, how many rings was the woman with the purple blazer wearing?" he asked.

"4," I answered promptly, feeling a bit proud of myself. Solomon gave a quick nod and darted around the corner into another hallway.

"Ok, what type of shoes was that teenage girl wearing?"

"Nike Air forces, high cut." I replied. Solomon glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"Very good, Miss Morgan. It seems like you haven't lost your touch after all." I grinned in response and stayed quiet until we reached the car park.

"Whoa," I said, skidding to a stop in front of a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. "Is this yours?" I asked him. He just smiled and pressed a button on the remote.

"Nope, it's the CIA's. They have a number of expensive cars for covers. Usually the CIA issue out the covers of the rich, snobby types so these cars are quite relevant." The door slid open and I quickly scrambled in, followed by my mom and Solomon. Suddenly, the car powered up and Solomon shot it forward. He really is a skilled driver. I couldn't manoeuvre this parking lot at 80 kph even if my life depended on it.

20 minutes and 45 seconds later, we reached our destination. It was an open, grassy field, hidden from view to the people on the highway. Mr Solomon pressed an obscure button on the steering wheel, and the ground began to move. Lower and lower we went, until it stopped in a cavernous garage filled with a number of these cars.

My mouth fell as Solomon drove us into on of the revolving garages. I gasped aloud at the selection of these sports cars. There were hundreds of them! Mercedes, Ferrari, Porsche, Dodge Viper, Audi, Lexus, Aston Martin, Lamborghini, Lotus Evora, and the Renault Alpine.

"You like it?" my mom asked, coming to stand beside me. "All of these cars belong to the Gallagher Academy. I'm not supposed to tell you yet…but these cars are a graduation present for you. I thought that it would make our school seem richer if a hundred of these cars drove out on our graduation day."

"Wow." I said. I was going to get a sports car as my graduation present! How much better could my school get? "But why are these in the Blackthorne garage?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to be graduating at Blackthorne for the time being. Seeing as those attacks are still happening." She said hesitantly. "Would…you like to see your car?"

I nodded quickly, eyeing at the cars. I was blindfolded by Mr Solomon and led down a hallway. We came to a stop and someone turned me so that I was to the left. The blindfold was removed to reveal a jet black 2010 Corvette. I gasped aloud. This car was _mine. _

"Oh my god! Thanks!" I managed to squeak out. I hugged my mum briefly and then Mr Solomon. The last one was kind of awkward. I am not a fan of hugging my teacher.

They both laughed and we headed back. We got to this elevator which led to the upper floors. I finally realised we were in Blackthorne. How did we get here so quickly? I sighed and the doors opened, revealing the foyer. I spotted Macey, Bex, and Liz heading up the stairs and quickly power-walked to them, wrapping my hands around Bex's eyes, obscuring her vision.

She turned around and sensed a roundhouse kick about to be performed so I quickly scrambled away. Macey and Liz were watching this with an amused expression on their faces. I almost got kicked in the face and then punched in the stomach when Macey stopped her. She regained her balance, and realising it was me, threw her arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Bex…can't…breathe." I gasped out. She pulled away, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Sorry." She said. Macey and Liz both pounced on me at the same time, both giving me another bear hug. When we finally pulled apart, the girls started squealing.

"Are you okay?" Bex asked, concerned.

"What happened to you?" Macey said her voice frantic.

"Why have you been in hospital for you so long?" Liz asked.

"Okay, okay, you guys!" I shouted. "Firstly, I have an announcement to make!" That shut them up. I took a deep breath and said the words I dreaded, "I'm p-pregnant."

"What?!" All three shouted. I dropped my arms and sighed, I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Review Anyone?**


	16. Comebacks

**(AN: Ok… I know some reviewers don't like the fact that I made Cammie pregnant, but let's face it…it's unique from the other ones, and it points us in a whole new direction. It means that spies can be reckless too, you know? Like how we always think that spies are awesome and we want to be one and all that… but then my story kinda signifies that spies can be bad. They're not all perfect. When I write this story, and all about Cammie's pregnancy, it tells me that Zach and Cammie aren't the perfect characters they really are. They aren't spies who think everything through and get lost in the heat of the moment. People do these kinds of things. And about the abortion part, I made Cammie keep the baby because it would be the right thing to do. Reading the books from her perspective, I've kind of learnt a lot from her. She wouldn't let a life go to waste, even if that life is not from her – unless you count the rogue spies – and yet she doesn't even kill them. She just captures them and brings them back to the CIA. Life's not perfect, and I want Cammie to have a level of perfection that is believable. I don't want her to seem like this goddess who does every single thing right and nothing wrong. So if you don't like to read about Cammie and Zach's kid – or Cammie Jr. As Lilia calls it – then why are you even reading this? I don't mind the reviews where you say you don't like the story, seriously, I don't. But why even read it if you don't like it? Anyways, enjoy this chapter. There's more Zach in this one.**

**~Tunarhx3~ **

"Sheesh guys, calm down. No need to overreact!" I cried. Macey, Bex and Liz just stared at me with a dumbfounded expression.

Macey rolled her eyes. "You expect us to not overreact? Like seriously, Cammie. You're pregnant and you expect us to just stay calm and be like 'yeah, whatever'?"

I laughed and hugged her. "Oh, Macey. You always think the worst of me, don't you?" She just laughed and hugged me back.

"How could you have let this happen, Cammie?" Liz said softly. Unlike Macey, she kept her voice down so that the whole world wouldn't be aware of the wrong I've done. I just shrugged.

Bex, who had stayed silent throughout this conversation stood in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me so that it felt like my head would fall off. "Are you fucking serious? Out of your mind? Sheesh, Cammie. I thought you were more intelligent than this! I don't know what to do now. How come you didn't get an abortion?" I winced and she recovered, letting me go.

"I'm sorry, Bex. It just…happened. I don't know how to explain it. I feel happy and sad and confused and angry…all at the same time! I just need some time to think. And you know me, Bex. I wouldn't throw away an innocent life like this. It just feels wrong." She nodded and embraced me tightly.

"Sorry I snapped. It's somewhere in my genes, you know?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Ok… now that that part is over, then I'm going to kill that Zachary Goode. Who's with me?" Bex said threateningly. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry about that part. I think Solomon took care of it pretty well." They gave me confused looks. "He and Zach were there when the doctor told me the news. Solomon was all threatening. Looked like he was about to bash Zach up. I kinda feel sorry for him." I explained. Liz just shook her head.

"I'm still going to beat that guy up. What did you expect from me? He knocked you up, Cammie!" she practically yelled.

"Who knocked Cammie up?" Tina Walters appeared in front of me. God, I loathed that bitch.

"Great…" I sighed. "Thanks, Bex."

"Oops."

"So, back to the point… who knocked you up? Was it… Zach?" she guessed. I just shrugged.

"I would tell you, Tina, but honestly…you're just some cheap whore who can't keep your hands off of my boyfriend." I retorted.

"Oh, and even if I'm a whore," she sneered, "that didn't mean he couldn't keep his hands off of me, did it?" I just glared at her, not being able to think of a good enough come-back.

Luckily, Bex stepped in to defend me. "Well, it seems like he finally realised who you really are. A fat…ugly…bitch. Haven't you realised he hasn't touched you since?"

Tina recoiled as if Bex had slapped her. "Well, _Chameleon._" She sneered my code name. "Wait until the whole school knows about your big news. Who wouldn't want to throw a party for you after this?" with that, she walked off, nose in the air like the stubborn, fugly bitch that she is.

"Thanks, Bex." I said with an air of victory hanging around.

"No problem. You kind of scared me there. You looked so clueless. I think you've lost your touch, Chameleon." She said, grinning. I slapped her lightly on the arm. Macey looked like all of her wishes had come true – which was probably true since she's so rich that she could have what she wanted – and Liz just looked happy to see us happy.

"C'mon, you guys. Let's go upstairs." Liz said. We all followed her up the winding staircase to the room we shared with the boys. Grant was lifting some weights and looked up in surprise when we entered the room.

"Cammie!" he all but shouted, crushing me with one of his hugs. Jonas peered up at us from the computer screen.

"Oh hi, Cammie. Welcome back!" he smiled. I laughed.

"It's good to be back guys, and Grant…just try not to kill anyone with your hugs." He laughed and wrapped an arm around Bex's waist.

"Looking for Zachary, Cameron?" I gave him one of my death glares and chucked a pillow at him.

"Don't use my full name." I said. Just then, Zach walked through the doors. I quickly tried to make myself invisible…and guess what? He didn't even notice me! That's cool. I stood behind Bex and Liz who were smirking. Macey tapped him on the shoulder and looked pointedly at me. His whole face lightened up when he saw me and I laughed.

"Oh my god! Hey Cammie!" he yelled. "God, I'm so out of it these days. My mind's just been somewhere else these days… and that place is not in my head." I shut him up by kissing him. He returned it with as much enthusiasm as I had, even more.

"Ooooooooh!" chorused all my friends. I rolled my eyes, still not breaking away from the kiss. Their sounds only encouraged Zach further, though. His arms made their way around my waist, cinching me tighter to him. My fingers went to the back of his neck, playing with the strands of hair there. The kiss was filled with so much heat, so much passion that I felt like I wanted to burst. Sadly though, we were humans, and therefore had to breathe. Macey was eyeing me appreciatively, as if I had done something right.

Zach looked down at me and kissed me once more, this one just a peck though. I smiled up at him as I was released from his strong gasp.

"Did I do the right thing…with the baby?" I asked him in a soft tone. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Cammie, I seriously don't know. But whatever happens, it'll all work out, alright?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

I just hoped that he was right. **(AN: I was about to stop here…but I'm nice so I'll continue)**

"The what?" Grant and Jonas asked in sync, shocked. I cringed. Oh, right… they didn't know.

"Umm… you heard Zach…I'm pregnant." I said softly.

"Oh my god, Cammie! I need details! Now!" Grant said, the excitement practically radiating off his body. "Is my boy, Zach good in bed, or is he as bad as I think he is."

"Shut up, man." Zach said, throwing a pillow at him. I laughed.

"He's alright." I said between giggles. "Though I can't say anything because he's my first." Grant did a double take.

"You mean…he was your first?" He asked, shocked. I nodded and looked pointedly at Bex. She nodded, went over to where Grant was sitting and whacked him on the backside of his head.

"That's cool. I just thought that maybe you already did…you know…it with that guy, Jimmy." He said. I sensed Zach tensing from beside me.

"His name's Josh." I corrected him. "And that relationship only consisted of lip to lip action. It wouldn't have lasted very long, anyway." He just shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Congrats Cammie." Jonas said from behind his laptop.

"Uh…thanks. What are you doing behind there anyway?" I asked him. He blushed and quickly closed the lid of the laptop.

"Umm… nothing?" he said sheepishly. I gave him a suspicious look. "Seriously, nothing! Just adding the finishing touches to this bracelet that I made. It has a laser, comms, camera, microphone, tracker, and identity scanner all-in-one."

"Wow." I said. "Will it be available for use soon?"

He shrugged. "Depends. If I finish it before the CIA launches another mission." I nodded and returned to Zach's side.

"Ok, everyone! Who's up for dinner?" Macey yelled, breaking an awkward silence forming. Grant and Bex were eyeing my stomach with interest. And Liz and Jonas were chatting away at something. Suddenly, I realised I hadn't seen Rick since the mission.

As we were walking down towards dinner, I left Zach's side and walked by Macey.

"Hey, where's Rick. I haven't seen him since the mission." Macey shrugged, seeming oblivious to the fact that her lover wasn't there with her.

"He said he had to do some things. Work something out with Solomon, I think." She said, seeming completely at ease. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. He's always been an independent spirit." I nodded; confused at the way everyone was acting. We all walked down to the hall. When we entered though, every single face was looking at me.

"Seems like Tina Walters has done a good job. She actually stuck to her word this time." Bex muttered to me. We walked to our normal table, me enduring the stares everyone was giving to my stomach. When we reached the table, though, we found it already had been occupied.

"So, Cameron Morgan. I told you I'd tell everyone. I win this round." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say I didn't want anyone to know." She looked taken aback. "I wasn't planning to tell anyone, but then, with this school, and your big mouth, then everyone would've known sooner or later." She stared at me in disgust.

"Really? Ok then. Whatever."

"Yeah, _whatever._" Bex sneered. "It's like you're too dumb to come up with a better excuse." She looked at Bex in shock for half a second and then quickly recovered.

"Sheesh, Duchess. Don't you have someone your own size to pick on? Oh, and same colour?" I stared at her with my mouth open, and so did Bex. Grant decided to interlude.

"Sheesh, Walters. If you're ever racist to my girlfriend again, I will snap that little neck of your in half. Don't be a bitch. It's not a good look on you." He snarled. I was surprised. Grant was actually sticking up for Bex? That guy may be dumb, but his dumbness also made up for his sweet side.

Tina stomped off, returning to the table with all of the other sluts – Courtney, Eva, Kim. They were all glaring at our group which made me and Bex burst into laughter. I looked around for Macey but she was gone. Liz was standing there though, Jonas's arm around her waist. I shot her a 'where's Macey' look but she just pointed to a secluded corner on the right of the hall. There, Macey and Rick were making out like mad, and a group of eighth grade boys were glaring at Rick. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Zach led me to a seat at the table and we all sat down, chatting about random things. Bex and Grant had gone off to get our food for us, and once they had come back, we attacked them like a pack of hungry dinosaurs.

"I missed doing this. The hospital food was kind of making me nauseous." I told Zach. He shoved a spoonful of chicken into my mouth.

"Well, enjoy this then. I swallowed the chicken greedily, savouring the taste of it. Zach smirked at me and I scooped up some of the potatoes on my plate. Feeding him that, I looked at Bex who was eyeing Zach with a funny look in her eyes. Like she wanted to bash him, but she just can't.

So we enjoyed that evening feeding each other our food – which was kind of pointless seeing as we had the same thing on our plates – and having fun laughing at the look of Tina's face and the sight of Macey making out with Rick.

This was going to be one hell of a pregnancy…


	17. Running Away

**(AN: I understand this chapter isn't very good, like all my other chapter. *wink wink* but then I had to type something right? Yeah, right. Ok… Aim for about 240? This time? I got like… idk 30 last time so please me ;) No Tina in this one though. Sorry. I promise to have her in the next chap though ! )**

The next few months seemed like hell – literally. My morning sickness had arrived within two weeks, so I was leaning over the toilet bowl every morning for about fifteen minutes; my homework had piled up into the size of a mountain, despite the fact that my mom had told the staff about the pregnancy. There was no need though, giving that the whole school already knew.

You know what was worse? The whole school, including the entire population of Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls, even the staff were either looking at me 24/7 or whispering to their friends about how I seduced Zach which resulted in getting me pregnant. Well, half of that was true, but then I hadn't meant to have sex with him. It was just a spur of the moment thing.

"I hate all of this, my life, the school, the teachers, everything!" I screamed at the top of my lungs one morning. I'd woken up at the 5am, like usual, feeling extremely aggro, and went to brush my teeth. My daily routine after the morning sickness had come and go; hip, hip, hooray!

"That's the pregnancy hormones talking, not you." Macey cried back to me. "And thanks for waking me up. I was thrilled to be woken up by a persistent pregnant someone, before the sun had come up."

I groaned and returned to sticking the toothbrush in my mouth. When I was finished, Macey had already dressed, and Bex and Liz were both waiting impatiently outside for the bathroom. Bex was still fuming about the 'quote' that Tina had given her 2 months ago. Every time those two were in the same hallway, we had to physically hold her back before she attacked the wannabe.

"Liz, your shirt is on back to front." I pointed out. She blushed and attempted to right her shirt.

"Thanks, Cam. I see your spy skills are not damaged with the pregnancy." She said back. I smiled and went to get dressed.

Though I hadn't started to show yet, I was gaining a lot of weight despite the fact that I had a three-hour PE program every week. All I could wear now were loose-ish jeans and t-shirts. I pulled on a randomly picked outfit and started messing around with my hair, pulling it into a ponytail and then releasing it so my soft curls cascaded down my back. Finally, I pulled it up into my everyday ponytail and tightened it with an elastic band.

I heard a sigh come from behind me and Macey was looking at me with a sad expression on her face.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head and sat down on a couch that Macey had ordered online with her AmEx.

"Just that you look so helpless and I can't do anything about it. I don't know anything about pregnancy outfits or hairstyles or makeup." She shook her head.

"I'll manage." I said in my softest tone. "Just like you did when impressing Rick." I laughed and she glared at me. Finally, 30 minutes later, Bex tumbled out of the bathroom, her hair sleek and shiny and her clothes perfectly pressed. I envied her. She looked so beautiful yet so natural.

"Let's go." Liz said. We marched out of the room, one by one, and walked down the hallway together. Apparently the guys were already gone. I wonder how they got out so quickly. They were still there when I went to the bathroom. I was a bit hurt by Zach leaving me. Usually he stayed and waited for me to get dressed.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, eyeing the others and their too-innocent expressions.

"I think they went to eat early." Bex replied, examining a strand of hair.

"What? Grant without a shower in the morning?" I teased. She scowled, obviously mad at the fact that her boyfriend cared about himself more than she cared about herself. Since when were boys so clean? Macey snickered. Suddenly, we heard a kind of commotion coming from the bottom of the hallway and rushed over to investigate.

"What's going on here?" I asked, displeased at the fact that the boys were punching each other and that _Tina Walters _was the girl trying to stop them. She was being sneaky about it though, touching Zach and a Blackthorne boy.

"Blackthorne boy's Tina's boyfriend, supposedly. I wonder how a slut like her could even get a boyfriend." Grant said, appearing out of thin air.

"Why are they even fighting?" Bex asked.

He shrugged. "Beats me. I was getting some food." I rolled my eyes. Grant _always _eats, like literally. Every time he turns around, he's holding a snickers or something. The only exception is in classes and when fighting an enemy. _Then _he drops his food.

I rolled my eyes and Zach looked over, his eyes locking into mine. He stared at the guy with disgust and walked over to me, therefore ending said fight.

"Hey, Cam. What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him, blank. He was just involved in a fight and he asked me what's wrong?

"Umm…the sad fact that you were involved in a fight." I said in an even tone. By now, everybody had gone back to their tables and resumed eating breakfast. Even Bex, Grant, Liz and Macey had gone to get some food. They were all terrified of what a pregnant woman can do.

"Don't worry. He and that … _girl _were just talking about you and Bex, saying some pretty mean things that I'm not going to tell you because you'll probably burst." Yeah… he knows me _that _well. I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand tightly in mine and walked to where our friends were all eyeing us warily.

"Seems like you two had settled your argument. Umm… the different part this time is that you two didn't 'kiss and make up'. You just talked. Very different." Grant spoke up; which resulted in Bex punching him in the gut.

"Fine." I said, grabbing Zach's collar and leaning my face up to kiss him. He kissed me back eagerly, but I pulled away when I caught the disapproving look on Mr Solomon's face. "Happy?" I asked.

Grant nodded, shrugged, and then went back to his food. Macey sighed and gestured to the two empty seats next to her. I went and sat down, Zach following me the whole time. This had been going on for a while now, and it was beyond annoying. Seriously, someone following you around the whole day isn't exactly what you'd call pleasing.

"So…I hear Solomon's making another 'pop-quiz' today. Do you think you're going to be included in that?" Jonas asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Umm…yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because…well, it requires us to go into Roseville." I tensed, and so did Zach. He gripped my hand so tight that it turned purple, and then white. I tore my hand away from his and rubbed it.

"Sorry." He said, still not being able to relax. I looked up at him, disbelieving, and then stood up.

"Tell the teachers I'm sick." I told Liz. She nodded and watched me walk away from the table. Zach still hadn't budged. I made my way to my room, fighting tears the whole time. Zach _still _hasn't gotten over Josh, and he had hurt me and all he said was sorry. I locked the door and threw myself onto my bed. 6 months ago, I would've dismissed that and returned to eating. But then the pregnancy does kind of make you hormone-ish. To the max.

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. If I could escape from Gallagher, then I could escape from Blackthorne. Everybody seemed to hate me anyways now. Even my freaking mum was ignoring my. I stood up and angrily shoved a suitcase full of clothes and weapons into a bag and threw it out the window where it landed with a thump.

Luckily, our room was situated on the first floor, the classes on the ground floor. I opened the window enough so that I could slip through and then jump down. I landed next to the suitcase. Well, if you call 10 metres next to.

I grabbed the bag and ran, surprised that a code red hadn't activated yet. Then I remembered, this wasn't my school, and this wasn't somewhere inconspicuous. We were in the middle of Las fucking Vegas, for god sake. Everyone would notice if a code red activated in the middle of the city. I sighed and tried to climb over the fence. Yes! I started running, bag in hand, towards the city where I would be free to make my own choices without anyone holding me back.

I had run away… at last. Well, it might just be my pregnant self talking, but still…I had run away…

**(Lalala…what? Oh HI! 'sup? I'm just so out of it these days. Sorry if it's rushed. I understand if you throw a cross bow at my head, but still…I'm just so out of it these days. Rofls. Review Please?)**


	18. Hurting, Vanished

**(AN: Ok… so I just wanted to do a little Zach POV of the story. Rofls. Just a heads up... the pop quiz was cancelled, especially with the news of Cammie. They're all out looking for her.)**

_I'm reaching,_

_Reaching for the love I lost tonight_

_And I don't know why_

**- Vanished - **

I walked fast, staring into each of the windows as I pass. With every step, and every glance, my heart sunk. In a city this big, and with her being the chameleon, I have zero hope of finding her here.

"Muscles." I used to snicker at the codename we picked out for him, but now I felt like crying. I had lost her.

"Yes, Mysterious?" he answered back, a laugh obvious in his tone. I rolled my eyes. Why did my friends have to be so weird?

"Any sighting of Chameleon?" I knew the answer.

"Nope, sorry mate." I sighed and walked around, my eyes seeking the face I wanted the most, the face that I had drilled into my memory.

"Duchess? Peacock?"

"Nope." Two female voices answered. I walked, unseeingly, the crowd parting for me automatically. Whether it was the expression on my face, or the fact that I was speaking to no one in particular, made life in Vegas that way.

"I think I see her!" An excited voice said. It was the most annoying on the planet. I flinched as the vibrations went through my ear. Bad thing about wearing a comms unit when 'Paparazzi' was on the other end. Kinda.

"Where?" I asked. This was so not going to go well. Tina had the weirdest minds ever. And the dumbest. Even for a spy.

"Strip club." She said, and started giggling. I rolled my eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is not a game, Ti-Paparazzi! This is serious. Chameleon is missing!" Whoops. Better not make that mistake any more. Ever.

"No, Mysterious. I'm serious. I just saw her. Here, I'll send it to you." Almost instantly, my phone beeped. And there she was, her beautiful face agitated, like she was working something out. Her hands were folded on her stomach, and her features were tired. The picture was literally shouting 'SAVE ME!' all over it.

"Thanks, Paparazzi." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Duchess, Muscles, come with me." Two people joined me at the T-intersection. One male, one female. We started walking north towards our destination. What the hell was Cammie doing at a strip bar, anyways?

When we reached it, we looked at the door warily. It looked battered, and old, and dirty, and…I could go on, but then it would probably make me fall asleep.

"Why the hell would she go here, anyway?" Bex muttered, her eyes darting around the place. Music blasted from inside.

"Dunno. Let's check it out." Grant muttered. "Peacock, Paparazzi, gather about 10 agents to surround the building. We can't let her leave."

"Roger that."

I walked up to the door, and twisted the doorknob. It opened, the door creaked, and I had a weird sensation in my stomach. I felt like vomiting. The foul smell of cheap beer, and tequila shots hit my nose, and I had trouble keeping myself from throwing up my guts.

I squinted through the artificial lights, to the stage, where a few strippers were doing their thing. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd, searching hungrily for the face I yearned for the most. Yet she wasn't there. I sighed and turned back to Bex and Grant who shrugged.

"Let's go. If she were here, I'd have seen by now." Bex suddenly gasped though, their eyes flickering back and forth between something behind me, and then my face.

"I though I'd never see you again." A voice sneered. I turned around slowly, facing my cousin. Fascinating.

"You thought wrong, then." My voice was a deadly whisper, yet he could still hear me. He laughed, and nodded his head towards the bar, where Cammie was sitting, with a glass in hand. From this distance, I couldn't see what she was drinking, but I knew it couldn't be good for her health.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked, my voice matching my emotions. I was scared. Zach Goode was never scared. But one girl had to come and change all that.

Bex muttered something, and set off in the direction of the bar. I watched as she approached Cam, said something to her, and then grabbed her hand and walked her out the door.

"Apparently nothing." He said amusement in his voice. "She's with your friend, isn't she? See? In no immediate danger." I narrowed my eyes, and walked out the door.

Fuck my cousin. At least Cammie was safe. Or so I thought.

A yell rang through the air, and then followed by a small thud. Bex yelled Cammie's name and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the alleyway, Grant trailing behind me. When I reached the scene, my heart sank. Cammie was bleeding, and in complete pain. I had to help her.

She was clutching her stomach and looked like she was bleeding, judging by the pile of red liquid between her legs.

Oh, shit.

"Bex…" I whispered, tears in my eyes. She was hunched over Cammie. "Cammie…" my voice was just a whisper.

Bex looked at the ground, at Cammie's stomach, at the pile of blood between her legs, and the piled next to her chest. Finally, she exhaled, with, like me, tears in her eyes. "Shit."

Tina rushed over, cell phone in hand, and took a look at Cammie. She gasped her eyes wide. "Did she…she….?" I looked at her sullenly, and the tears came out. Tina was crying, Macey, who had just run over, was crying, Bex was crying, I was crying, and so was…Solomon.

"Excuse me." He said, snaking through the crowd. He picked Cammie up, motioned for Macey and Bex to follow, and then shot a questioning look at me. I shook my head. As much as I wanted to be with her, I couldn't face this. Maybe Bex and Macey could, but I couldn't, despite my spy skills.

I watched as Cammie was piled into the ambulance, oxygen mask covering half of her face. I would see her when she woke up.

Grant just stared at me, staring at Cammie, who was most likely staring at blackness. "Why didn't you go?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I … can't… handle it." I said, wiping at my face. He nodded, understanding. This was a surprise. It's not everyday that Grant and I shared a heart-to-heart. I started heading back to school, my hands stuffed in my pockets. Grant followed suit.

When we reached Blackthorne, the whole place was silent. Everyone was in the Grand Hall, mourning over the news of Cammie. I was silent, as the faces glanced up at me as I walked across the room.

A lot of the people opened their mouths to speak but I silenced them with one of my glares. Whatever it was, whatever rumour they had, I didn't want to listen. This was one of the moments where I wanted console from my parents, but that was never going to happen, now, will it?

"Zach." A small voice said. It was Liz, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, hey Liz." I said. Jonas appeared next to her. He looked grim.

"Is it true?" she asked. I knew. I knew what she was implying.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." She collapsed to the ground, taking Jonas down with her. He righted himself into a sitting position and started stoking her hair. I envied my best friend. He had his girlfriend next to him, while mine was…I have no idea where.

"I know." I whispered, and then walked away, towards our dorm room.

I changed out of my outfit, showering, then changed into something more suitable for gym. I know it was dumb to shower before going to the gym, but my mind wasn't functioning properly.

The gym was empty.

I walked up to the bag and punched it with as much force as I could muster.

It fell.

I fell.

And then let the tears overtake me.

This was how it felt to lose a child.

**Good? Bad? Alright? Terrible? Review and let me know. **


	19. Nice Door

**Sorry! Sorry! OMG. I know I haven't updated in a really long time…but I was stuck with school and everything. Bored today. Just finished my homework so I just decided to type. Write. Type. Idk. You figure it out.  
And as a treat, most of it is done in Zach POV. Cammie's is first though.**

--

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked at the white light shining down on me. The annoying voices in my head had recently vacated its post, allowing me to finally be able to relax and think clearly. My hand made its way down to my stomach, and I gasped as I felt the huge mound that was (thankfully) still there. My eyes brimmed with tears as I rejoiced at the news. I still had my child with me, even after that accident. I still had someone to love and call as mine.

My heart clenched as I remembered back to the distant voice of Zach, the way his eyes never really focused on me. Did this pregnancy really tear us apart? A lone tear made its way down my cheek and I lifted my arm to wipe it away. Instead, I felt a searing pain in the pits of my stomach and I hunched over, rolling to the side and patting my child until the pain went away.

I gasped loudly, trying to suck in as much air as possible when my mom rushed in and patted my head, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. I felt safe with her. I always have.

"Mum," I said, and she removed her hand. "I'm alright." She sighed and looked down at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, honey. It's just…it's been so hard on everyone. Bex, Liz, Macey, and even…Zach were extremely worried about you. Zach was just moping inside his room all day, and he was just…blank, never coming out for meals or anything. Bex, Liz, and Macey all just stuck to themselves, not talking to anyone and Grant and Jonas stuck with Zach the whole time. They really are great friends." She concluded.

I let out a huge breath. So Zach really did care about her. Huh. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment, letting in the relaxation (or not) at the news of my friends all safe, though not really happy. Oh well. Beats them being hurt.

"Mom." She nodded, her face perking up. "What…happened to me?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I'm not really sure if I'm the one to tell you the news, Cam."

"I still have my baby, right?" My hand automatically flew down to caress my bulge.

"Yes! Why would you even think otherwise?"

I shrugged. I really had no idea. But all of the pain that I wen through that night…I was sure I wasn't going to make it. I was giving myself a headache just thinking about this.

"Oh well, Cam honey, can you please do me a favour?" she asked.

"Umm…sure." I said, confused.

"Don't give Zach a hard time when he gets here." I sighed. Again. "And eat your food. You have to remember; you're eating for two these days." She winked at me and kissed my forehead. "I need to go back to Blackthorne. Clear some things up with the board. You'll be able to go back to Gallagher in a few months." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off. "Yes, Zach, Grant and Jonas are allowed back. We need to give you protection. And having a whole group of men in black trailing you isn't exactly inconspicuous." I laughed and my eyes closed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

--

"She's awake?" I asked, surprised. Solomon nodded.

"Rachel just called and told me she's fine. She told me to bring you there. You coming?" he asked. I nodded and gathered my things up, pulling on some 'acceptable' clothes. Turning up to the hospital in boxers isn't exactly what the nurses' bargain for each day.

"What about the kid?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon." he said mischievously. Solomon creeped me out sometimes. I ran my hands through my hair, shoved some bills into my back pocket and followed Solomon out into the hallway where a few passing students stared at me curiously. Zach Goode was finally out of his room! Gee, what does that mean?

When we reached the front, a limo was parked near the gates, obviously waiting for us." We hurried to the limo, and once inside, I lay back on the seat and let my mind wander.

Why did Solomon have to be such an ass? Just tell me if the kid was still alive or not. Not that hard. Just one word. Yes or no. It isn't hard.

I stared out the window and watched the passing buildings, people, cars, the road etc. Everything reminded me of Cammie these days, and as hard as I might try, I couldn't point my mind on another subject. My relationship was so fucked. I had been acting like a total asshole to her, and she had tolerated. Until she snapped and ran away. I groaned.

She was going to kill me. What with her hormones and everything. Solomon eyed me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gee, what could be wrong? My girlfriend thinks I'm an asshole and will probably kill me once she lays eyes on me. Oh, and the kid which happens to be mine is either dead or alive. I didn't know which one.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Lie."

"Well, then, live with it."

He smirked at me and looked out the window.

"You remind me of myself most of the time. It annoys the hell out of Abby." I looked at him, shocked.

"Abby? As in, Abby Cameron?" he nodded, the smirk still plastered on his face. I wonder why Rachel even named Cammie, Cameron. Seriously. What if she wanted Rachel's maiden name again? It would be like…Cameron Cameron. I shuddered at the thought.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe?"

"As in yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"See! You do like her!"

He glared at me. "Don't be so cocky, Zach." I laughed.

"We're here." The driver announced. I sighed and got out as the limo crawled to a stop.

"Whoa." I said. I stood right outside the most magnificent hospital ever. Seriously. It was like…4 times the average size of a normal hospital.

"It cost a fortune to send her here. Rachel insisted. It was worth it, though." Solomon said, coming to a stop next to me. He, too, was staring at the building. "C'mon, let's go."

He started walking and I followed him hastily, trying to keep up while, also, taking in the sights. We walked down what seemed like 45 hallways (which is the exact number), one elevator, a set of stairs (cos Solomon isn't exactly the patient type), through 3 waiting areas until we finally reached the maternity ward. Which was confusing seeing as Cammie wasn't exactly giving birth yet. Oh well. You never understand the mind of women. Or in this case, doctor-men.

Finally, finally, we reached a door. It was bold, it was brass, and it was exactly what a door should have. Overall, it was a perfect door. Solomon twisted the knob to reveal a peaceful looking Cammie, all wrapped up warm and snug under a blanket. She was on the side so I couldn't exactly find the answer to my question yet.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Then, I carefully lifted up the blanked to see what was underneath. When I saw the image, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I still have my kid! I could do a happy dance for all I know.

I gently reached out and touched her stomach when Cammie reacted and woke up with a jolt. Her eyes fluttered open and one of her hands came automatically flying into the side of my face.

"Zach! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I see your spy skills haven't been tainted." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"So… what's up?" I laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle…but you get my point. No? Ok…you'll just have to live with it.

"You have a really cool door."

**Review, anyone? Aim for about…260? C'mon people. I know you can do it. I got about 20 reviews for my 5****th**** chapter or something. **


	20. A Motherly Person

**Again. My sorriness cannot be delivered in as much as I want to on here. So I'll send you an email about it. ok… maybe not. **

**Enjoy man! I'm high. And come visit this site gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com**

**It's awesome. Seriously.**

**~Cx3Z~**

**Cammie POV**

After that amazingly awkward talk about how nice the hospital door was, I started to feel a bit drowsy and fell asleep. I could still sense Zach's presence there though, watching me protectively, and I knew that whenever Zach was next to me, by my side, I was safe. For once.

I rolled over and felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I clutched it tightly, trying to wait until the pain stopped, but it kept going. I cried out and Zach looked up from his post. Warm hands lifted my hands off, and I heard the frantic cries of Zach.

"Cam! Are you alright?" I shuddered, and rolled onto the other side. My stomach was contracting painfully and my lower abdomen felt like lava was erupting out of it. I couldn't be due now. It was too soon. I had another month an a half until I was supposedly due. I gritted my teeth as doctors and nurses rushed in and placed me on a stretcher, rolling me towards the birth ward.

**Zach POV**

My heart thudded in my chest as my shaking fingers sought out the number of Rachel Morgan. It rang once, twice, and then went to voicemail. Oh come on! This was urgent. I called Joe Solomon, only for it to go to voicemail too.

"Solomon here, you know what to do." Nice voicemail message. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Doesn't anyone pick up these days? True, Gallagher had those jammers and both of them were supposed to be there, tightening security, but Blackthorne didn't. I mentally slapped myself. How dumb could I get?

I scrolled down through my contacts and reached Grant's number. He picked up. Finally, someone who actually uses their phone.

"This better be good, Goode." He answered. He sounded pissed.

"Look, Cammie's in the delivery room right now."

"What? Isn't she supposed to be due in, like, a month?"

"Yeah. I don't know why she's giving birth this early though, so can you do me a favour and call the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah sure. Bex isn't gonna like this…" he muttered as he hung up.

I sat down on one of the benches and put my head in my hands. Why do these things always happen to me?

**Grant POV**

Shit man, Bex was probably gonna slap me for not telling her this sooner. I sighed as I rushed over to Bex.

"Hey, babe. We need to go to the hospital. Now. Pronto."

"Why?" he expression was quizzical. Wow. You hardly ever catch Bex off guard.

"Cammie's…giving birth?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! She isn't due for another 6 weeks, for god's sake!"

"Not my fault."

"I know. I'm gonna go grab Liz and Macey, and you go get Jonas and Rick."

I rushed off to our room to grab Rick and Jonas. It's a wonder how Rick and Macey are still together.

"Guys!" They sat up from their beds, rubbing their eyes. "What the hell, man! It's freaking 10am. Some spies you are."

"What?" They asked in unison. Ok…creepy.

"Cammie's giving birth and I think you'd want to be at the hospital right now unless you want Zach to murder you." Rick headed into the bathroom. I rushed up to stop him. "Nope, no time. Just throw on a t-shirt and jeans, and let's go."

They muttered profanities under their breath as they rushed around the room, looking for some clean clothes to put on. I rubbed my eyes. They were quite useless for spies.

**Bex POV**

I rushed through the halls at maximum speed, skidding to a stop five doors from the study hall. Sure enough, Liz and Macey were arguing over which kind of sunglasses were better. I hurried over to them, grabbed their arms and dragged them out, ignoring their complaints.

"Ow! Watch it!" cried Macey as I accidentally stepped on her foot. Whoops. I let go of them and ran the rest of the way down the stairs toward the entrance. Thankfully, Grant, Rick, and Jonas were already there.

"How are we getting there?" Grant asked, looking around.

"Helicopter, of course. It's the only way that's fast enough. Who knows, Cammie might've given birth already." Grant's phone rang and I listened impatiently.

"Hey man. How's she doing? Good. We'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"What was that?"

"They've stabilised her, but they're unsure of her condition. If it gets worse, they're gonna perform a caesarean." I groaned and dug into my pocket for the remote that controlled the helicopter pad. Rachel had give this to me in case of emergencies, one of them specifically Cammie.

"What's going on?" Macey questioned. Oh right, I hadn't told her yet.

"Cammie was giving birth early, but now they've stabilised her so it's all good, but they might have to perform a caesarean if her condition gets worse."

"WHAT?" Liz and Macey both shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes as the boys tried to calm her down and went to stand by Grant as we waited for the helicopter to start up and rise out of the ground. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright."

"I hope so," I grumbled as the helicopter emerged.

**Liz POV**

I shuddered as Bex put on the A/C and flew us through the air to the hospital where Cammie was currently in. Jonas wrapped an arm around me.

"It's going to be alright, you know? She's stabilised." He said into my hair. I shook my head, tears budding in my eyes.

"She's been through so much already. It's just so unfair." I shook my head, biting my lip and rested my face on my knees.

"C'mon, Liz. She's gonna be alright." Macey said. I was still doubtful though, so she went over to me. Bex and Grant were arguing about where to land once we got there, and finally agreed to put the helicopter on autopilot when we got there, and propel down. Not my type of sport.

"We're here." Bex cried. We all went into action, strapping on rappel-a-cords, and getting our gear ready. The door of the helicopter opened, and a cold gust of air blasted through, leaving some of us shivering.

"I'll go first," Grant said, eyeing me. "And Liz can go next." I shrugged and stood to the side, behind the door. He secured his cord around the bar and jumped, landing with a thump. Bex laughed and grabbed my cord and secured me onto the bar.

"Go, Liz." She said, as she released Grant's cord.

"Ow!" He complained. She laughed and positioned me on the edge of the helicopter.

"Just jump." She said. "It's going to be alright." I nodded, and gulped. I looked down and closed my eyes, ignoring the fear churning in my stomach. I jumped, hearing the whiz of the cord retracting as I fell. I landed somewhat smoothly, and fell into the hands of Grant. He steadied me, and grinned as he tried to undo the knot my spinning had caused.

A small thump alerted us that Jonas had landed, followed by Rick, Macey and, finally, Bex. Her job was the hardest, seeing as she had to press the control that put the helicopter into autopilot, and had to get to the floor before it flew away. When she landed, she undid the cord in record pace, and pulled, letting it retract back up to the helicopter. She was probably one of the best teenage spies I've known.

"So… where are we?"

"Park next to hospital, one of the biggest in the state. Now all we have to do is try to find our way around this and get to the hospital." Bex replied. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Bex to put us in this type of situation.

Grants phone rang.

**Jonas POV**

The group's eyes swivelled to Grant as he held the phone to his ear, anticipating the news Zach had to bring.

"Hey Zach. Really? Uh yeah. We're here, but the problem is that Bex landed us in this humongous park and we have no idea where we are." He chuckled nervously as Bex glared at him. "You can see us? Cool. Come get us, man. We have no idea where we are."

"What the hell was that about?" Bex glared and Grant backed off nervously, hands out in front of his as if shielding himself.

"Nothing. Zach's just gonna come and get us. He, apparently, can see us." Bex shook her head and plopped herself onto the ground, folding her legs. There was no need, though, as Zach had appeared out of nowhere. His expression was scary. Not stormy scary, or mad scary, but it was just blank, like he was wearing a poker face –which he probably was– and gestured for us to follow him.

We hurriedly ran after him, not wanting to face the wrath of Zach Goode when his girlfriend was in trouble.

**Macey POV**

I sighed when we reached the third and final floor of the hospital. Zach led us down 3 halls, and through a door, to a room where Cammie was sleeping peacefully, her stomach exposed. It was still round, thankfully, but bigger than last time. I sighed and sat down on the bedside chair, leaning over brush the hair out her eyes.

Zach cleared his throat and sat down on the couch, silently telling the others to do the same. Bex had a poker face on and I could tell she was about to cry. Bex almost never cries.

Cammie's eyes fluttered open and we all rushed over to her, crowding around her bed. Zach came to stand beside me and stroked her hair, pecking her on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and reached down to hug Cammie, being careful not to jostle her too much. Bex and Liz followed, and Jonas, Grant, and Rick decided not to risk it and gave her a small wave.

"Cammie! How are you?" Bex asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want water? Do you-"

"Bex…I'm alright."

"C'mon Cammie. There has to be something you need. A glass of water, food…?"

"No, Bex, seriously. I'm alright."

"Well, tell me if you need something, alright sweetie?"

I laughed at the disgruntled expression on Cammie's face and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna post this on youtube." She laughed.

"I heard that." Bex said from the other side.

"Whatever. It's not everyday that Bex Baxter gets all motherly." We all laughed.

"Shut up, you."

"Hey, guys?" We all looked up to see the face of Tina Walters.

**

* * *

**

So... how about 180 reviews? I'm gonna put some questions and stuff about the next chapter so it makes it easier

-tina was there for a reason. care to guess what?  
-uber bex/cammie chappie next  
-baby's gonna be due soon. when do you think? next chappie or the one after?  
-boy or girl? if so, what would you name him/her?  
-OMFG! two more chapters and an epilogue to go.  
-GASPARD ULLIEL! -search him up.

Yeahs. Hope that helped. 180, people.


	21. Something Bad's Gonna Happen

**Cammie POV**

I looked up at her, disbelief on my face. Less than 2 weeks ago, she was standing in the Dining Hall, insulting Bex. She seriously had guts. Bex started, getting up and heading towards the door, Grant trailing behind her, watching carefully.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" she growled menacingly, eyes flashing. Grant placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her there.

I felt that something was going to unfold. I sprang forward, waddling towards them. Everyone's eyes were watching. Didn't Tina know not to mess with a pregnant woman? Everyone stared, not knowing what to do.

"Well if it isn't 'Juno' and the girl that sips tea, nice to see you two here." Bex glared, saying something smart.

"The mental ward is on the next floor. I think you've got the wrong one." I smirked at my best friend's quirk, seeing Tina grow visibly annoyed. If there was a fist fight, Bex would win hands down.

Tina's face curled up in an unpleasant sneer and she advanced towards Bex.

"Your new Blackthorne boy should be getting treated right now." Bex continued, seemingly very interesting in the way Tina's muscles tensed up. "Especially with all the STI's you've given him." Bex sneered. Somehow, her sneer made her look even more beautiful. That comment did it. Tina stalked up to Bex and tried to slap her, her hand flying through the air like a whip. Bex caught it just as it was about to touch her, twisting it around and pinning it to Tina's back. She screamed in pain.

Bex smirked and let go. I've got to give Tina credit; she was a fighter. Tina went for a cheap punch right as Bex caught her hand, pulling her down onto the floor, her foot pressing on Tina's back. The door behind us burst open, Solomon suddenly appearing.

Everybody froze.

**Bex POV**

My anger was boiling. Seriously. I removed my foot from Tina's back and stepped away, attempting to remain cool under the influence of Solomon. Tina smirked at me, looking like she'd just won the battle, and the rest of my control slipped away. I hardly took one step before my arms were pinned by Solomon. I was pushing forward, speaking accusingly.

"Let. Me. GO!" I gasped. "She's done it! I've had it up to here with her!"

"Calm down, Bex." Grant said, taking me from Solomon. I obliged, deciding not to fight someone when a trained ex-spy/assassinator was near. I walked over to the bed, pulling Cammie with me. She stood there, still frozen. Solomon nodded at Zach as he glared at Tina. She recoiled, the smirk wiping off her face in a matter of milliseconds. Zach picked her up, literally dragged her to the door, and threw her out. Whoa. Zach just threw someone out of the room.

He turned around to meet the stares of everyone around him. "What?"

"Um…besides the fact that you're a student and you've just thrown another student out of the room, and that's totally just ignoring the rule on section C, line 138 of the Gallagher Academy handbook, then…nothing." Liz squeaked. Solomon looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Zach just stared.

"I though the Gallagher Academy handbook was classified?" Grant asked. Liz just shrugged like she didn't know where she found it, which might have been truly, since Liz has like…3 brains in her head. We all laughed and I turned to Grant, sitting in his lap.

There was a pounding on the door and we all looked at it. Judging from the shadow seeping through the little crack in the door, then it fit the form of Tina Walters perfectly. Zach sighed and walked over to the door, opening it, closing it, and then locking the door. I wonder what he did to Tina, because I could hear the footsteps retreating.

**Cammie POV**

I stared at Zach. Zach stared at me. We stared at each other. Well, you get the point. I gave up with all the silence and walked over to wrap my arms around Zach, our problems forgotten. I nuzzled his neck just as his arms circled my waist. I faintly heard the others leave the room.

"I love you, Cam." He said, pressing his lips to my temple. I grinned and leaned up to kiss him. When he pulled away, he continued, "I won't _ever _let anything happen to you. I'll protect you until the very end." I smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you, too." He smiled, his hand moving to my stomach. "But what's with the speech? You never usually open up like this." He shrugged, brushing my hair back.

"I'm not sure. I had a feeling I should tell you this." He said, brushing a strand of stray hair behind my ear. His eyes were flashing, a few tears in them. Wait. Why was Zach crying?

"Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping a tear away.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What if something _does_ happen to me? Would you take care of the baby for me? For us?" Zach looked hesitant. I rubbed my stomach affectionately. Zach walked over and lifted my face, holding my chin so that I couldn't look away.

"Why are you saying that? You're going to be fine. It's just some feeling I have, alright? It has nothing to do with the baby, or us." He let go of my chin and looked away.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Would you look after the baby if something bad happens to me?" I asked. He stared at me, his eyes drilling a hole in the middle of my face.

"I promise." He said, cautious but firm. I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, just as I felt a little shove in my stomach. I gasped. "What? What is it?" He asked. I smiled and pointed to my stomach.

"Just a kick." Zach's eyes brightened and he knelt down so that he was eye-level with the baby.

"Hi there, little fellow." He said, rubbing it affectionately. "It's daddy here." I smiled at the scene, the one where Zach was looking like he wasn't hiding anything. Like nothing bad was going to happen.

--

"Ms Morgan?" I waddled out of the bathroom to meet a doctor, brand new, but nice looking. I stopped and looked at her. She had a beautiful face, with a few brown locks flowing down her back, the rest in a bun. Her lashes were long, and she was perfect. Almost.

She limped over to me and shook my hand. I could feel the callousness of her fingers against my skin. Her handshake was too strong for my taste. I returned her handshake and smiled warmly at her. She looked too…knowing.

Spy.

"You're…one?" She nodded. I grinned. Wow. Few spies were doctors.

"Well, Ms Morgan. You'll have to come with me. It's time for your check up." I was confused, but followed her anyway. We walked down the hallway, her chatting about something random about childbirth and how to love through it. Seems like the best thing to do is to have someone you trust next to you.

"The best way to look after your child, seeing as your occupation is something that prevents it, is to have no secrets between you two." She finished, walking with an impassive face on.

That left me thinking. That's not possible right? We were spies, and spies always have secrets no matter what. Whether they're classified, or just personal, every single spy has at least one secret they couldn't/wouldn't share.

"Well, Ms Morgan." She said.

"Call me Cammie." I corrected. She nodded, smiling a little and led me to a small bed on the side of the room. She closed the door behind us.

"So…Cammie. Can you please lie down? We just have to finalise something about the baby." I lay down and closed my eyes, wondering what was going to happen to me and Zach after this. I sighed, and then clutched my stomach as another kick vibrated through my body. The doctor, err, spy, steadied me, and rubbed the cold gel onto my bulging stomach.

"Close your eyes." She ordered, and I obeyed. You should know better than to get on a spy's bad side. She moved the weird instrument-thing around my stomach, making small notes on the clipboard next to the bed. "Do you want to see your baby?"

I nodded and she carefully lifted the bed up into a half-sitting position. I looked at the screen, at my baby, at my future. "Wow." I said.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked, looking at her clipboard.

I thought about it. Wouldn't it be better if we just kept the sex a secret? That it would be more surprising and anticipating if we waited until the birth of the child. I bit my lip and shook my head. "No thanks, I'd rather wait until the birth." She nodded carefully and turned the machine off, helping me get up from the bed.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled, her eyes warm and kind.

"No problem. It was a pleasure helping you. Your…child is fit and healthy. He'll be due in probably…3 weeks?" I nodded and she laughed, guiding me back to my room before she closed the door behind me loudly.

I sighed and fell on the bed. On the way back, the nurse had broken the news to me. The news I could never, ever give to Zach. Or else he'd tell her to lose the child. I lay my head on the pillow and flicked through the 'How to handle a child' booklet one of the nurses had left there on the table. I had memorised almost every single word now.

The door opened and Zach came in, closing the door shut behind him quietly. He walked over and kissed my lips, setting a small bag on the table and sat on the bed.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hi." He smiled at me, and for once I saw the dark purple bruises under his eyes, the way his eyelids almost drooped. I could see the stress lines showing on his face, and the tired slump he used when he walked. I stared at him in horror and disbelief.

"Have you been sleeping, Zach?" I asked. He nodded, and then changing his mind, shook his head, face-palming himself. I ran my hands through his hair, admiring the way they tangled through my fingers.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Cammie. It's just been a really stressful 8 months for me." He smiled tightly and I sat up, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's been stressful for me too."

"I can tell." He laughed softly and turned away, looking at the TV. "Has anyone been in here since I left yesterday?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Umm…no?" I said, making it sound like a question. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to the TV and reached on top of it to catch hold of a bug stuck there. I looked on with wide eyes as Zach squished the bug between his hands and threw it out the door.

"Someone's been in here. While you're sleeping or someplace else, but I don't know why." He paced the length of the room, and back, making my headache get worse. I grabbed the glass of water the spy-woman/nurse had put there before and gulped it down.

My headache only got worse.

I breathed deeply as my breath quickened, the need for oxygen more than it had ever been. Zach stopped his pacing and looked at me, surprise in his eyes. The headache had spread around my body now, making it hard for me to use. My stomach contracted painfully and I screamed out loud, trying to get my hands to move so that I could cradle him/her.

My cries were getting louder now, and I vaguely sensed the doctors bursting through the room, pulling me away from Zach and into the emergency room.

I blacked out as soon as the oxygen was placed over my head.

--

Ok…Thanks everyone! You got way past 280 reviews. I'm proud of you. And that is what inspired me to write this chapter. Now…aim for 310? Please?

- ok…only one chapter+epilogue to go.  
- so what do you think is going to happen to Cammie?  
- how will Zach react? Should I write Zach's pov next?  
- who do you think bugged Cammie's room? Why?  
- join this uber cool site. Home to the best writers on fanfiction; including teamswitzforever, kiwi, asha, Lilia Natalie.  
gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com –just take out the brackets.

Thanks again!

-tunarh ;)


	22. Tick Tock

**Blehh. Ok... I seriously didn't want to do this. Oh wells. I'm going to have to live with it. It's an awesome plot twist. **

Cammie Morgan was breathing. Still breathing. She was a fighter. She wasn't just going to collapse in the arms of the doctors. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that was actually heard in the constant thrumming of all of the instruments in the room, the doctors and nurses, the little equipment that were being cleaned. Cammie Morgan cried out in pain as a needle was inserted within her skin.

"No..." she panted. The needle was withdrawn, no substance had escaped it. Yet.

"Miss Morgan. We need to perform a caesarean. It's the only way to save you."

"And the baby?"

"Sadly, with a caesarean, there is a really small chance that the baby would survive. The only option that would guarantee the survival of the child is through a natural birth."

"Then I choose a natural birth. I want to be there when the baby gets out."

"But Miss Morgan...there are no, and I repeat _no _chance that _you _would survive." Cammie shrugged. The movement was painful.

"I've lived my life. I've got everything I want." That was a lie. She'd never have something –or rather _someone- _by her side from this day on. "I want the baby to survive. I want him or her to have at least a small chance of being able to live in the world I've grown so accustomed to."

The nurse looked at Cammie, a flicker of hesitation running across her face. Then, reaching her decision, she placed the needle into its case, threw it into the recycle bin, and stroked Cammie's hair. "Are you sure about this, Cammie?"

Cammie nodded, a small sigh escaping her bluing lips. Her eyes closed and she basked in the warmth that the nurse seemed to give her.

"Alright everybody! Change of plans. The patient wants to have a natural birth." Everyone paused for a moment before resuming their rushing around. A few people 'tsked' at her, but she didn't care. As long as her kid was delivered into this world.

-flashback-

She and Zach were walking in the park, holding hands, discussing names. It was a while ago, though her stomach was bulging. Well, Cammie thought that it was a while ago. It seemed that way.

"What would you name our baby?" he asked, kissing her hand softly. She chuckled softly, seeming to love seeing the soft side of Zach once in a blue moon.

"I'm not sure. Which would you prefer?" she asked. Zach thought carefully.

"Ok...let's work this out. I'll name a boy and you name a girl?" he asked. She nodded and began thinking up names. Kelly. Nah, too barbie-ish. Amanda? Nah, too common. She wanted a different name for her child, a name that would make him/her stand out. Alyana? Perfect. It wasn't in the spellchecker on the computer, and it was uncommon too.

"So you got a name yet?" She teased Zach. He shook his head.

"Tell me yours first. Then I'll think of something along those lines."

"Alyana Goode." She replied, smiling at the expression on his face.

"Sounds Spanish." Zach said.

"You could make up a middle name then. Prevent it from being _too _Spanish"

"Hmm...Let's name her Alyana Cameron Ann Goode. Named after you." He smiled. She laughed again, laying down on her back and enjoying the warmth that the Sun brought.

"That's nice. Then we have to name the boy something. Think of a name yet?" she asked him. He smiled, tracing little circles on her upper arm.

"Aiden. Aiden Goode?" he asked. "They both start with A. It's seems appropriate."

"I like it. Aiden Zachary Goode." She confirmed. He chuckled, bringing his lips down to hers.

-end flashback-

Cammie gasped painfully as the doctor ordered her to perform yet another push. She heaved, trying to get this over and done.

"Stop!" she ordered. Cammie tried, and successfully stopped pushing.

"Shh, Cam. It's alright." Zach held her hand as she breathed in small, harried breaths. He had come in when she was transferred _back _to the delivery room from the operation room. Zach had been surprised but he still admired her for her courage. He knew that it was a very slim chance that Cam might survive, but he could hope, right?

"It hurts." She whimpered. Zach could tell. She had gripped his hands raw. If he looked down right now, then they'd be purple. If Cammie wasn't a spy, this would hurt less. He suddenly felt sorry for Grant.

"I know, sweetie, but you've got to hold on. Stay conscious for me." He begged.

"Alright, Miss Morgan. Ready to push again?" the doctor asked. Cammie nodded tightly and heaved, a cry ringing through the air as she tried desperately to keep it up. Cammie gripped Zach's arms tighter than before, insinuating a small groan from him.

-flashback-

"Zach?" Cammie entered the gym, dressed appropriately, gym bag in hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. 'Sup?"

"The roof?"

"No seriously."

"Isn't it obvious?" she threw the bag down and played with the water bottle in her hands.

"Yeah. Kinda. Are you alright? Cos seriously, I'm really sorry about that trick that Grant told me to do."

"Nah, its fine. Don't worry about it." Cammie sighed, placing her bottle on a nearby table and stretching. She started running around the field.

"By the way, you look hot, Gallagher girl." Zach said as he packed, leaving Cammie to her training.

-end flashback-

Cammie sighed after she had finished her 4th push. This was really painful. If I were you, I wouldn't get pregnant. Seriously.

Following the order of the doctor one again, she began her 5th push. She screamed aloud as she felt her flesh tearing. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was breathing deeply, trying to get as much air into her system as possible. Zach smoothed her hair back, the bangs flying askew, and tried to calm her down.

She looked like she was in so much pain. He knew he had to help her somehow. His heart beat frantically. He knew the chances of survival were slim...but still...

Cammie gasped, her left hand gripping Zach's arms and the other gripping the bedside rail.

"Please... make this stop."

"Hang on in there, Cammie. It's almost over."

-flashback-

"You know for our child? I think, when he/she grows up, she/he should be a spy. I want them to carry on our legacy. It just seems appropriate." Cammie sighed happily as her mind wandered into the fast approaching future.

"What about the dangers? The world of a spy isn't exactly taken lightly."

"I know, I know. But I feel like it's going to be hard to keep this secret from the baby. Seriously."

"Yeah. I agree. The child should be a spy." Zach said, and placed a warm hand on her stomach.

-end flashback-

Zach sighed and ran one hand up and down Cammie's forearm. Cammie gasped aloud at the pain as her upper body thrust forward.

"Great job, Miss Morgan." The doctor said. "Now, push one more time. I can see the head." Cammie rolled her eyes and pushed, this time the hardest, her stomach muscles contracting tightly so that he could _just _see the outline of her hidden abs. He smirked lightly. Even in deep pain, she had attitude.

Cammie was in pain. In more pain that she'd ever had. If it wasn't for Zach beside her, egging her on, she didn't think she could've made it this far.

-flashback-

"I will stand by you through anything."  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Because...I love you."  
"Well, that's too bad."  
-Leaves-

Cammie could remember crying in this episode. Macey and Bex were already crying in the 'three words, eight letters episode, but this one affected her the most. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could relate to this. Bex and Macey were dabbing at their eyes, and Liz's eyes were red.

It felt good to be enjoying a movie night with her friends, whether Macey chose the movies or not.

After completing the _full_ season 2 of Gossip Girl, they had had a pillow fight. Bex had won, of course, but it still felt good annoying the people next door.

-end flashback-

"It's a girl!" A large wail erupted from somewhere in the room. Cammie didn't know which way was which. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her breath came in small gasps, and her face was turning stark white. The doctors rushed over the baby, checking for any sicknesses or something. Then the doctor stitching Cammie up popped her head up and whispered softly, her face as pale as a ghost's.

"Haemorrhage." It was that word, one word that made Zach shoot up. He glanced down at Cammie, his child in his arms, his face as stricken as he felt inside. The baby cried loudly, sniffling, while she groped at Zach, wanting to get to her mother.

"Can you prevent it?" he asked. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It was detected too late. I'm so sorry." She gasped, and looked away. Cammie looked as white as the sheets below her now, and she was gasping short, laboured breaths. The bleeding coming from her vagina was flowing rapidly, deteriorating Cammie of her supply. Her cells just couldn't keep up.

She reached one hand out to Zach, caressing his cheek. Then her eyes flickered to the baby sitting in Zach's arms, bawling her lungs out. Cammie managed a small smile and whispered one word. "Alyana." Zach lowered the baby so that Cammie could see her more clearly.

Cammie pressed her icy lips to Alyana's forehead and went limp in the hospital bed, the machine strapped to her, going crazy. One lone tear ran down Zach's cheek as he cradled his baby in his arms, and watched his dying girlfriend.

He closed his eyes for the space of a heartbeat and looked at Cammie, his world falling to pieces right before his eyes. How was he supposed to raise this child by himself? And how could he live with the fact that it was _he _who had caused Cammie's death. His fault that she had gotten pregnant in the first place.

Zachary Goode cradled his child in his arms, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, and rocked her back and forth, as the grip of Cammie's hand in his loosened, pulling her away from him forever.

--

**So did you guys like it? I think not. But it's all for the sequel. Which you're probably happy to hear about. **

**Ok... I give you **_**one **_**challenge. If you can guess where this passage comes from, and in which book, then you'll be awarded with the full summary of the next story. Hint: It's all from the Gallagher Girls Series. **

'_**I sensed, rather than saw, Mr. Solomon turn to the class and ask, "Who wants to be a spy now?"'**_

**Yeah...Tell me the page line, page number, and which book, and I'll reward you with the full summary of the sequel to this story. And I have the Australian paperback, which is also the equivalent of the American hardcover, so sorry to the American paperbacks who might have gotten the line right, but were one page back or forward.**

**Review questions:**

**-what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?  
-will Zach find out about the nurse?  
-how will Cams friends react?  
-how will **_**Rachel **_**react?  
-omg! Next chapters the epilogue. =O  
-join gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com – take out the brackets.**

**So aim for...380? Yeahs...380 or something...**


	23. Epilogue Funeral

**Rachel Morgan **

She wiped a lone tear that was flowing down her cheek as the casket carrying her daughter was brought into the church. A thousand flowers covered it; hydrangeas, lilies, roses, daffodils, daisies, the while lot. They made the casket beautiful, almost as beautiful as her daughter. Bex, Liz, Macey, and the boys were sitting in the second row, their faces an expressionless mask. Rachel knew that they were going to cry sooner or later. Their faces said it all. Rachel glanced at the boy sitting next to her, cradling his daughter as if she was the most breakable thing on the planet.

**Zachary Goode**

He sat in the front row with Rachel, holding the 1 week-old baby, Alyana. She was adorable, golden brown hair sticking short of her forehead, her face lighting up whenever Zach held her. She didn't know anything. She was too young to know about her mother. Zach cradled Aly, thinking about a small piece of paper stuffed inside his inside breast pocket. He had stayed up the whole week, what with juggling all of the schoolwork, and having to sleep at the hospital until Alyana was discharged, he didn't have any time to write the speech he was about to make. Alyana gurgled softly, clearly wanting a feed. He got a bottle out of his bag and fed Alyana, making sure none of the milk escaped down her chin. He was so fatherly, a trait Zachary Goode never knew he had.

**Joe Solomon**

He lifted the casket, making sure that it didn't topple or tip. He walked down the aisle, trying to avoid the flowers and concentrating on getting the casket to the correct destination. He was one of the few spies Rachel had picked out to carry Cammie's casket. He knew this day was coming. The day that Cammie Morgan would be put underground. It was, after all, something that happens regularly to a spy (the fact that a friend/student dies, not the fact that you get put underground). He lifted the casket off his shoulder when he reached the stage, settling it down carefully, and nodding to the other people before walking to his seat.

**Macey McHenry **

She sniffled a she gripped Rick's arm. He rubbed her forearm soothingly, trying to get her to calm down. Ever since she had heard the news from Bex, who had heard it from Grant, who had heard it from Rachel, who had heard it from Solomon, who had heard it from Zach, she'd been a train wreck. Not eating, not sleeping, and only mourning for her lost friend. Cammie was the only person who understood her, seeing her faults and the things that made her strong. _Cammie _was the only person who got her relationship with Rick more than she understood it herself. Macey let a tiny water droplet escape her eyes before rubbing it off.

**Bex Baxter**

Bex Baxter, the seemingly strongest of the group of girls was struggling to keep her mask on. Pain and despair highlighted her features, making her seem like a corpse, walking the dead for no apparent reason. She had kept her hair simple, tied up in a ponytail. She wore a fitting black dress, showing minimal skin and had a black clutch with her. She was more girly than anyone could ever find out about. Her nails were ruined from biting them the whole week, and there were bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the visions she had of Cammie dying.

**Liz Sutton**

Liz dabbed at her eyes with a _fazzoletto_ as the ceremony started. She felt abandoned, though she didn't know why. Her eyes were on the casket, taking in every single detail of it, from the flowers to what kind of material it was made of (which was of wood, by the way). Liz was dressed simply, hair flowing down her back, standing out against her full outfit of black. She was dabbing at her eyes frequently, drying out any tears left in her wake. Jonas looked at her red eyes, the skin raw from all of the salt that had run on it. She placed her hands on her lap, and tried to concentrate on the minister.

**Grant Newman**

He ran his hands through his hair, making sure to get it as messy as possible. He hated his hair. He didn't know why chicks fall for it so much. People touching his hair annoyed the hell out of him. He knew this day was going to come. Sooner or later, later or sooner. He knew that Cammie or one of his friends was someday going to have a funeral. For themselves. The fact that all of the people he knew were spies didn't exactly help. Grant held Bex's hand as he looked over to see her re-reading her funeral speech. He knew that this was important for her, and he loved the fact that she really cares for her friend that much.

**--**

The funeral had started a while ago but he head tuned out of it altogether. He was preoccupied with his daughter, at the way she looked, at the feel of her against him, leaning into his chest. She was awesome, and exactly like Cammie. Her eyes burned a smouldering chocolate brown colour, with a few specks of green here and there. She had brunette, silky baby hair which was awesome to touch, and her face was perfect, not an imperfection in place. She was... beautiful.

He looked up at the funeral director as he motioned Rachel to come up. She nodded to the many colleagues she had and took the stage, righting the microphone and getting ready for her speech.

"Never in my life had I imagined that at this age…I would have to let go of my daughter." Rachel Morgan stood; the statue of misery she was, her eyes glancing around the crowd.

"There aren't words to describe…how my daughter really was. To you all she was a colleague- someone to look up to, but in truth? She looked up to me. Her words were always pointedly looking out for you, and she had that 'never-say-die' spirit that many of us here have. It's useless for me to say more- to speak of Cammie in that way because I know fairly well that you know who she is…that if she was here she wouldn't want me to speak of her." She'd paused, dabbing at her eyes softly.

"She was my shoulder- my support. I'm not supposed to show weakness- sadness, but I wear it on my shoulder today. I wish…that I could wake up and not remember this - that this would all be a nightmare- but we know that won't happen. Rest assured; Cammie will always be in our hearts…our souls. She'll always be watching."

She sniffed once, then added, "Thank you." Before walking off, fresh tear tracks in place of her old ones. Abby looked up at her sympathetically and patted her arm.

--

The MC introduced another speech, Bex's one. She was silently crying, her eyes puffy and red, and the small tracks of tears running down her cheeks. She looked up, surprised that it was her turn already. She nodded to Grant and walked off, looking vulnerable and scared. When she reached the podium, she took the microphone and glanced around shakily before starting her speech.

The best friend- looking dull, but still beautiful. She was the image of power, and beauty…yet none of us could prepare for the seemingly dead look that filled her eyes. As if she had lost something so important; and she had.

"Cameron Morgan was a beautiful person. She couldn't see it enough in herself to realize that- but that was because she was selfless…and she never_ ever_, thought of herself. It brings me to sadness to know that my best friend has lived a life that was short. But I vow to never let all of you forget. Because through the laughter- and the tears that we'd cried…you'll always be in my heart Cammie. You're my best friend…our best friend- and we love you."

By now the tears were streaking her cheeks, and the sobs were being heard. To see someone so strong become a wreck was moving. For everyone.

--

Liz Sutton was obviously the weakest. Because she was splotched in red from all the tears, and couldn't help but tremble as she spoke.

"Words can't express how deeply saddened I was to heat that Cameron Ann Morgan- my best friend, had gone. I don't know where she is…so I won't state that she's in a better place…but I do know that wherever she goes she'll be surrounded with the angels as good as her. My words may not seem as much- and I know I'm only a teenage girl…but so was Cammie. And how amazing was she?

"She was the best chameleon the school has ever seen. She was the light in everybody's eyes. She may not be the strongest, or the smartest, or the most beautiful, but she had all of those traits. She used them for the greater good, and not for evil. If Cammie Morgan had survived, she would've made an awesome spy."

--

Solomon held a strong stance as he walked up the aisle, trying to keep his cover. He was tough, strong, and incredible, everything he wished to be now. He mourned for the loss of one of his star students, the one that was always thriving for success. She was the best of the best, having many abilities she succeeded at, whereas others only had one.

He walked up to the podium, grabbed the microphone off, and started pacing the stage, speaking into the microphone at the same time.

"Chameleon. What does it mean? How many things can it become? Well, to me, Cameron Morgan was an amazing Chameleon, even slipping through my clutches. She was strong, holding against her own as she battle dark forces. The Circle of Cavan. They were after her, though I can't say what because of confidentiality reasons. She strived for success though she never needed to. She was a star in the making. But what could you expect from the Morgan family? They were good people, and now that two of the family members have gone, there's only one left to stand in. Cammie was supposed to have been that person, the person who could hold the family name, tie the loose ends together..."

"She was the best at lying, at snooping around. And I'm sure _some_," he paused and eyed Tina, "people, actually appreciate her for it. Cameron Morgan was a pleasure to teach, someone unique, and I hope she rests in peace, wherever she is. Goodbye, Ms Morgan."

--

Zach Goode closed his eyes for a quarter of a second and handed the baby over to Rachel as his name was called. Rachel had insisted that he be last for the speeches, wanting to have a dramatic ending. She accepted the baby carefully, motioning Zach to go with her eyes.

He rubbed his eyes. They were red, though no tears had come from them. Rachel held the baby like she was the most precious thing in the world, nuzzling her face and kissing it softly. Alyana had fallen asleep by now, her soft breathing making a soothing noise for Zach. He stood up and walked to the stage, taking one step at a time.

"Cammie…wouldn't want us to speak of her- as her mother said- so I'd decided to speak about someone else. Cammie's hero…her father."

"They had never met each other fully- but Cammie loved him like no other- it made him amazing. Everyone knew that Cammie's father was like her- a pavement artist at best. He knew that she was going to be great…I'm sure he didn't expect all of this to happen." Zach paused, his eyes landing towards his daughter. "He'd be proud though- because she'd grown up- taken things head on…became somebody other than him. Every day she channeled her father; and just like him she will never be forgotten."

"I wrote this speech in memory of my loving girlfriend. Never in the time that I've known her had she thought of herself first. She was always worrying about how everyone stood, and in which position they were most vulnerable. Cammie was the strongest person in my life, changing me from my old ways into this new person that I've become. This is the positive side of me, the side that no one had been able to unlock. I never even knew that I even had this side." He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Until Cammie came. She was my life, my one love. She was the rainbow in my life, making me feel alive and better than I've ever felt since the incident with my parents. She got what I felt like, having experienced the same thing with her father. She knew my personality back to front, trying to improve the bad traits in myself, making the good ones better.

"She was my life support. I'm not sure what I'd do without her. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and probably the only person I'd really love. She even bore me a child, one that I'd love with all my heart. So, to conclude my speech, I'd like to say, thank you, Cammie, for making me what I am now. Knowing how to love, and how to care for another person. You were the best thing in my life, and I'll never forget you, even when I die. We will hopefully see each other again. I love you Cam, forever and always..."

"_I love you…"_

--

**Ok…so I know some of you guys aren't very happy me, and I totally get why. You guys want Cammie back. But I'm sorry, but it's not possible. Killing Cammie off was part of the plot. Making her go into a coma and become miraculously alive again is **_**extremely**_** cliché. And if you know me at all, then you'd know that I dislike –hate clichés. Seriously. **

**Cammie had a purpose in this story, a purpose that she fulfilled. She had the best roll, but everybody dies, right? And with her being a spy, it was better off killing her like this than being shot in the head. **

**And to all of you all who said I'm evil, then I totally accept it. But then again, remember that I. Don't. Care if you think I'm evil or not. All I want in my life is for someone to support me when I write, to read my stories, to encourage and critique my stories when needed. I seriously don't need someone telling me that I'm evil. **

**And to ****marshmellows-and-beaches**, **I'm extremely sorry that your best friend's little cousin died, but I have to let you know that I feel terrible for writing about haemorrhage while you're experiencing that, but it's really relevant that I get rid of Cammie. **

**Cammie died, and now the sequel's gonna be more interesting. Don't you guys want to find out how Zach treats his child? And how the family turns out without Cammie there to guide her? For Cammie not to be there when Aly gets 'the talk'. Some of these things will be in the sequel, and I thought that it'd be different to write a story about Zach trying to raise a kid on his own. **

**If you guys are seriously, really true fans of my story, then you'd support me, encourage me to write the sequel. If you aren't then, I'm not sure. I guess I was just fooling myself in thinking that you'd actually like the story.**

Review questions/ things you'd maybe like to know

-which speech did you like best?  
-have you read the trailer for the sequel? "I'd Tell You It's Over, But It's Not, Yet."  
-what did you think about the story?  
-any comments/improvement tactics?  
-join gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com

**Thank you all for supporting me the whole way. I'd list all the reviewers but that'd probably take forever, so I'm just going to shout out a big thank you to you all. (And send you virtual chocolate).**


	24. A Slightly Belated Author's Note

To all my reviewers. Thank you for your support with me throughout this story. But this author's note isn't just for the good reviews.

It's for an anonymous reviewer called 'disgusted reviewer'.

I know you didn't like my story. But did you seriously think that spies are like superheroes and doors just automatically lock when they walk through? No. 911 is supposed to be an emergency number right? What makes you think that spies don't need to use it? Is it because they're so superhuman that they can't be killed off? Well, think again. _Humans _are spies. We're not superheroes. We can't just walk around like Hancock with bullets bouncing off us. And in case you haven't realised, Zach is a boy. A teenage one. He is really good at hiding his emotions, I agree, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't have feelings. If you had the slightest dignity to just review with your penname, then everything will be fine. But the fact that you didn't even want to show me who you are just makes you seem weak and you just want to hide behind the fact that you could remain anonymous when I try to not stress over a conceited reviewer.

So, all in all, I know that you don't like my story, but the review button is for _constructive _criticism, not plain, outright ones like you are showing. If you _are _actually a writer (which I highly doubt, seeing as you seem to ignore every type of grammar possible) I wouldn't write something like that in a review. I would just ask you to write something about how you could make it seem more realistic with spies trying to patch him up rather than having to call 911, you could've just told me to use a gadget to lock the doors, and you could've just told me to try to keep Zach's emotions from showing too much. You didn't have to disrespect me like you did in that review, and I hope that karma acts like a bitch to you and everything in your life messes up, because a bitch like you shouldn't be able to get away with something like this.

Sorry to my other reviewers who had to read this, but I really appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism that has helped me write this story to the end.

-Tunarh.


End file.
